A Vampires Kiss
by LAChick
Summary: The Gundam Wing is the newest rise music group with Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wu Fei.But a new discovery changes them forever...The royal vampire family had just awoken from 500 years of sleep. The race is on, who is the princesses vampires mate?
1. Default Chapter

Ok I have already written this but it has CHANGED!  
The Gundam Wing is the newest rise music group with Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wu Fei.But a new discovery changes them forever...

The royal vampire family had just awoken from 500 years of sleep. The race is on, who is the vampires mate? and will Angel get him before Relena does? Relena is telling Heero lies and Duo is still in love with Angel!

Vampires are: Duo, Wu Fei, Angel(original character), Quatre, Zechs, (Relena, Sally Po, and Une who are bad guys)plus new characters!  
Humans are: Heero, Trowa, Hilde and Andrew!  
Pairings are: who knows? I'm not telling!

Ok so I wrote this story and I started to write my other ones when I realized I wasn't happy with this ending and that I wanted to write more! Then BOOM! I got hit with a cool idea so now I'm re-writing it but it is only the same (well with some changes) until chapter 14. And I added another chapter too. (Ch 12:P) The rest is completely different. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Andrew walked into the Black Cat Cafe. As a newspaper reporter, he always was looking for the latest scoop. When he received this letter, he couldn't be more excited. He looked once more at his letter. It said...

Andrew,

I know what you have been searching for. The truth you desire. If you want the real story about the Gundam Wing, go to the Black Cat Cafe at the tenth hour when the day begins. You'll find me sitting alone wearing all black. There shall be a cup of coffee for you across from me. I will wait for 5 minutes and 5 minutes only. After that I will leave and so will my story.

There was no signature. On the envelope there wasn't even a return address or stamp. Andrew saw groups of people drinking coffee and talking. Then he saw her. It had to be her. In the back there was a woman with long black hair tied in a braid that curled down to her feet. She wore a black blouse and tight leather pants. A silver cross hung from her neck. Andrew took a deep breath and walked over to the woman.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Andrew asked. The woman took a sip of her coffee. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes Andrew. Please sit." He said gesturing to the seat in front of her. He nodded and sat very stiffly It was a he? He was definitely male now that Andrew took a good look at him. With large violet eyes and heart shaped face, he could pass as a female but his body was tone and lean with muscle.

His voice was soft but definitely male, "So you want the real story about the music group Gundam Wing?" he said, his lips curving into a knowing smile.

Andrew nodded once again.

"Are you prepared?" the man asked, "This story is very long."

"You can't imagine how long I have been waiting for this."

"Oh I think I have an idea." he smirked "Well, then now I should get started. You ready? Because this is the only chance I'm giving you," he said, a tone of warning in his voice

"I understand"

"Good," he smiled. His violet eyes shone brightly. "As you know, the group started out with 5 guys."

Andrew nodded, raising a brow slightly.

"Duo sang, Wu Fie the drummer, Trowa the bass player, Heero the electric guitarist, and Solo, the other singer," his lips curved, "but you should know that right?

"Wait, Solo? I though…"

"No it wasn't Quatre. He came in later. This was the original group but...but Solo died shortly later."

"What happened?"

"He was killed by a vampire" the mysterious man growled.

"Vampire?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but let me explain. Vampires in fact do exist. They live everyday lives just like you and I. In this world there _are_ vampires. But most vampires live in a different realm above this. In that world there is a King and Queen."

Somehow, his voice became even softer, "About 6 hundred years ago, the king and queen had three children, Zechs, Angel, and Quatre. This is very important to the story. The king a queen could only have one, if any, girl."

"All the other children are boys. Vampires live thousands of years," he paused to take another sip of his drink.

"All the royal children are all powerful, but only the female may step to the throne to rule. If there is no girl or the girl dies, the eldest boy will hold a competition in which all the girl would compete. Sometimes there would be assignations to the royal family, except they never usually work. But this time it did."

"The daughter, Angel, was the strongest their world had seen in millions of years. The whole nation was thrilled except a bratty girl and her mother. The mother wanted her girl to become the ruler so." He grinned slyly. "She had the entire royal family killed."

"But before they could harm the children, two good friends named Duo and Wu Fei cast a protection spell over the children. As long as the slept, no harm could come to them." His lips curved into another smiled, "Do you understand?"

Andrew nodded.

"Good now here's where is gets very interesting. The bratty girl did become the ruler but something stopped her from getting all of the power. For every ruler a mate is chosen. This time the mate was human and wasn't even born yet. So the race was on. The bratty girl, named Relena, had to find the mate before Angel and her brother's woke up and she claimed him as her mate.

"Not to be rude but how is this connected with the Gundam Wing?" asked Andrew.

"Well after Solo died, the year 2050, the Gundam Wing guys were practicing again. Today was the day the 500-year spell was broken and the royal children would awake. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wu Fei were busy practicing their newest song Footloose'" he grinned once again.

"Footloose? I remember that song. Didn't it start something like "_Been working so hard, I punch in my card; 8 hours for what oh tell me what I got..._" he sang

"You sing well" he laughed, "Yes, they were practicing hard. Duo sing his lungs out," he recalled, thinking back...


	2. the royal childen awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
The guys were practicing hard in their garage. They had decided it would be a good idea if they all lived together. Duo sang and started dancing around getting into the song.  
Heero playing the electric guitar. Trowa tearing up the bass. Wu Fei playing the drums. Duo started to bounce up and down singing the ending of the song.  
_"...Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody Everybody cut footloose_" Duo grinned as he finished. He heard a clap and saw his friend Hilde walk in slowly  
"Bravo" she smiled  
"Why thank you Hilde"  
"Not you, I mean the musicians. Not you" Hilde smiled.  
Duo stuck out his tong and hopped off the platform he was dancing on. "So why are you here?"  
"Well fine then, I'll just leave. I know where I'm not wanted" Hilde said faking shock.  
"Too bad Maxwell doesn't get it" Wu Fei smirked putting his drum sticks away.  
"Wuman that's mean" Duo pouted  
"So Hilde, why are you here. You usually don't come to practices just to listen" Trowa asked.  
"I came because I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come with me"  
"Where?" Duo grinned  
"To the search sight. Some people found rare stuff that's hundreds of years old in a cave near by. Some scientists are there. And guess what? There are said to be 3 old coffins there"  
Duo and Wu Fei looked at each other.  
"Duo how many years has it been?" asked Wu Fei  
Duo counted in his head "500 as of today"  
"Duo what are you talking about?" asked Heero  
"Nothing, Hilde I wanna go" Duo replied

At the cave there was a large crowed and tv reporters everywhere. Then 3 men in lab coats entered the cave.  
"Shit" cursed Duo, "They'll find them" he said running into the cave followed by Wu Fei. Hilde, Heero, and Trowa followed behind.  
Duo and Wu Fei ran in just as the last coffin was pulled out. "Sleep" Duo yelled throwing some dust onto the guards and scientist. Wu Fei smirked then went to check on the coffins.  
"Are they ok?" asked Duo walking over to Wu Fei.  
"Their still asleep" Wu Fei smiled  
"Good" Duo grinned  
Heero, Hilde, and Trowa ran in just as the last guard fell to the ground.  
"What's going on?" asked Heero  
Wu Fei and Duo looked up at them in surprise. They had totally forgotten that the other's were with them. Just then he heard a soft moan from inside the coffin.  
"Shoot, their waking up" whispered Duo  
"Who's waking up?" asked Trowa  
"Yeah who? Duo explain this now" insisted Hilde.  
"No time" Wu Fei whispered fiercely opening one of the coffins.  
"What are you" Hilde stopped as she saw Wu Fei pull the lid completely off and inside laid a young man with soft blond curls. Duo quickly removed the other two lids. Inside them was another taller man with long blond hair and a young woman with long jet black hair. Duo and Wu Fei wrapped each one in a black cloth that covered them from head to toe.  
"Hold him please" Duo said placing the smaller man into Trowa's arms.  
"And you hold her" Wu Fei ordered Heero, placing the girl into his arms.  
"Who are they?" asked Hilde  
"We'll tell you everything later. Right now you have to trust us" Duo whispered running to the end of the cave. "Follow me" he yelled. Wu Fei picked up the last man and followed Duo, the others close behind.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&  
There was a back exit to the cave that let them off 4 streets from their house. Once outside Duo slowed his pace.  
Duo grinned to Wu Fei "I think were safe now" he smiled  
Just the a pink limo pulled up and Relena stepped out.  
"HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO"  
"Not now" sighed Duo  
"Go away onna" Wu Fie glared  
Relena glared slightly then walked up to Heero. "Heero what is that?" she asked pointing to the bundle in Heero's arms.  
"Hn" replied Heero.  
"That's not nice Heero" pouted Relena  
"Well we have to go bye Relena" Duo said grabbing Heero's arm.  
"But Heero wants to go with me" insisted Relena.  
"Now is not the time" growled Wu Fei  
"Do you really want to take us on now?" Duo whispered into Relena's ear.  
"I should kill you" Relena hissed quietly back  
"If you could, you would have done so 500 years ago. "Duo smirked pulling away from Relena "Come on guys. WE should get home"  
"Right "Hilde smiled following Duo. Heero and Trowa did the same.  
"Good bye Relena" Wu Fei smirked walking away.  
Relena spun on her heels and went back into her limo.At their house, Duo ordered them to place the 3 siblings onto the couch.  
"I bet you are all wondering 'what the hell is going on?'" Duo grinned  
"Yes, continue" Heero ordered  
"Alright already" Duo sighed. "The 3 people Wu man and I have been protecting for 500 years" Duo grinned  
"Duo" warned Heero "No more jokes, who are they?"  
"They are the surviving royal children of the vampire race" Duo answered  
"What?"  
"Wu Fei come on and tell us the truth" Hilde asked  
"It's the truth" Wu Fei sighed  
"For 500 years? But how old are you guys? What are you guys?" asked Hilde taking a step away from Duo.  
"We are over 500 years old. Our job is to protect the royal children. We are vampires" Duo smiled  
"Vampires?" asked Heero  
"Yes, let me explain" Duo said sitting down. "About 500 years ago there was a king and queen of the vampires. You see vampires live in another realm above this one" Duo continues the story. He explained why the royal children are sleeping and about the bratty girl who took over not mentioning names, for now. The only thing that was left out was that to end the fight that will take place, they needed to discover the true mate who only Duo and Wu Fei know. "and that's the end of the story so far"  
"And you expect us to believe that?" Trowa asked  
"Yep" Duo smiled  
Duo took a knife and slit his wrist placing some drops into each of the sleeping one's mouth he then pulled away and wrapped a cloth around it.  
"Blood?"

"Well they need blood to wake them up and I don't think you want to do it" Duo smiled again  
"As always you are an idiot" a quiet voice said behind Duo. Hilde was wide eyed, the sleeping girl whom they found in the cave in a coffin was sitting up, glairing at Duo licking the blood.  
"Angel" Duo grinned, turning to face her.  
Authors note: Did I confuse anyone? Sorry if I did. Review please


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hello Duo" smiled Angel liking her lips. Her skin was ash white and her lips were blue and she had grey eyes.

"Angel so glad you're awake" Duo smiled giving her a hug.

"Mmmmmmm" Angel smiled biting into Duo.

"Oh my god!" yelled Hilde "What are you doing?"

Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it to her.

"Drop the gun" Wu Fei warned

"But…" Heero started

Angel let go of Duo wiping her mouth. Duo fell with a thud in front of her. "He's fine. Don't worry about him" she smiled. Her skin was porcelain white not grey anymore, her lips were red, and her eyes were crystal blue. She grinned and stretched "Boy it feels good to be awake" she looked at Wu Fei "Wuffe" she smiled and talked him.

"It's Wu Fei, Angel" Wu Fei glared

"Oh alright Wu Fei" she smirked

"Hey Angel, give me a warning okay?" Duo smiled getting up.

"Duo you're okay" Hilde smiled

"Yeah" Duo said rubbing his neck "I told you she was hungry" he laughed.

"Well sorry for needing blood, now where are my brothers?"

"Over there on the other couch" Duo pointed

"Wow, their big" Angel laughed walking to her brothers "Well at least one of them is" she giggled pointing to Zech. "I guess I should wake them up" she sighed. "Wu Fei, come here" she ordered.

"What?" he asked walking besides her.

Angel took Wu Fei's wrist and slashed it with her long nails. She moved his wrist over to Zech mouth letting some blood drip into his mouth.

"That's disgusting" Hilde stated.

Angel turned to face Hilde "That may be but a vampire's gotta live"

Zech eyes flew open, he grabbed Wu Fei's wrist and bit into it. Angel nodded then walked over to Quatre. "Duo, Quatre never liked vampire blood did he?" asked Angel

"No, he didn't like the taste. I think it made him sick" Duo remembered.

"Well I guess I need a human instead then. Any volunteers?" asked Angel "How about you girl?" she asked Hilde.

"You can't be serious! I hate needles. Why would I feel any different about some vampire biting me?" Hilde asked.

"Fine you?" she asked looking at Heero.

"How about Trowa?" suggested Duo pointing to Trowa.

"Why?" asked Angel

"I think Trowa would be the best choice" Duo continued

"Fine, Trowa come over here" Angel smiled

Trowa walked over to Angel besides Quatre. Angel slashed Trowa's wrist and let his blood drip into Quatre's mouth. And like his two siblings he grabbed Trowa's wrist but instead of biting it, he stared to lick the blood.

"I guess he likes Trowa's blood" laughed Duo

"Oh shut up Maxwell" Wu Fei said as Zech let go of Wu Fei's arm.

"Zech" smiled Angel hugging her older brother.

"Hello princes" Zech smiled. She then let go of Zech and ran over to hug Quatre who was sitting up.

"Quatre" she smiled hugging him.

"Good morning" Quatre smiled her back.

Angel pulled away, "So Duo, who are these people?"

"That one is Trowa" he said pointing to the green eyed man standing beside Quatre. "That girl' you called is my buddy Hilde" he smiled pointing to Hilde who was standing beside Heero "And the guy standing beside her is Heero"

"And they are all humans?" asked Zech

"Yes" Wu Fei nodded.

"Intrusting, so how do you all know each other?" asked Angel

"We're in a music group" Duo grinned

"Music group?" asked Angel

"Um…sort of like an orchestra except there are only 4 of us and we play very different instruments"

"Oh well I would like to listen to you all one day" smiled Angel walking around the room. "A lot has sure changed since I have been awake"

"Yeah" Wu Fei agreed

Angel walked over to Hilde, "Look, I want to start over. You're a friend of Duo's and so you're a friend of mine." She smiled.

"Well…..alright" Hilde smiled.

Angel grinned then looked at her two brothers sitting up on the couch "I think I'm going to enjoy these years"

"I believe I will also" Zech said looking at Wu Fei.

"Same here" Quatre smiled occasionally glancing at Trowa.

Duo and Angel noticed and started to laugh. As Angel calmed down she said, "Duo, can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure" Duo grinned "This way" he said and lead the way to his room.

Inside the room, Duo shut the door as Angel sat on the bed.

"Bouncy" she laughed

"Yeah, it's a water bed" he grinned

"Water bed?"

"Yeah, it's a popular thing now. Most beds are still made with cotton and other stuff, but some are made with this new creation called plastic"

"Plastic?"

"Yeah, it's like glass but bends like rubber"

"Wow"

"And then they put water in it"

Angel laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Duo asked sitting beside her.

"Right" Angel said becoming serious "I need you to inform me about what has happened the past 500 years? What has that traitor has been up to? And what I need to do next?" she said turning to face him.

"Well when the traitor, Relena, and her mother attacked you're family, Wu Fei and I were able to save you and you're brothers but you're mother and father were killed. Relena claimed herself as the Empires. Relena's mother died later by poisoning. Relena now only needs one thing in order to become the true ruler."

"And that is…"

"She hasn't got you're mate yet" he smirked

"My mate?"

"Yeah, you remember the lessons you learned? When a girl is born in the royal family, there is a mate born around the same time that once you are together, it will release all of you're true magic and you will become the true ruler. Occasionally, a mate is born human though, that is what you're is"

"Human? Shouldn't he be dead then?"

"No the thing is that humans that are destined to be mates live as long as their mates. Of course that's once they've mated"

"But I've never mated…"

"This human wasn't born yet. In fact he was only born about 20 years ago"

"Wonderful"

"Now you're race is on. You need to clam him before Relena does. The key is he must go willingly. Relena already knows who it is"

"Who?"

"Heero Yuy"

"Heero? You mean that serious guy?"

"Yeah but he's cool once you get to know him"

"Okay then I guess I gotta tell him"

"No" Duo shouted

"Why?"

"You can't. Heero needs to discover it own his own"

"Oh so one day he's going to say hey princesses vampire, will you mate with me?'"

"No, he knows it all in his heart but doesn't know it in his mine yet"

"So what do I do?"

"Do what's supposed to be done"

"Which is…?"

"Find it within you sole what form of art will attract his heart. Then create something and perform it for him. Then he will discover the truth and decide on his own who he choose. You or Relena"

"So if Relena knows who it is, why has she not created art for him?"

"Relena has no talent"

"What?"

"She sucks at everything. So she is trying to get him the human way. Getting him to fall in love with her. Which won't work because he's as cold as ice. Trust me"

"So Heero needs a form of art right? I'll do it" she smiled.

"Good" Duo smiled slightly.

Here's another chapter. Review please. I need feed back.


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Angel and Duo came out of his room.

"Were back" smiled Angel

"So what now?" asked Quatre

"Let's go eat. Food, Food, Food, Food, Food, Food" Duo grinned

"Maxwell" Wu Fei warned

"But Duo, vampires don't need mortal food" Angel pointed out

"Yeah but some of it is soooooo good. Besides it doesn't hurt you" Duo explained.

"What is you're opinion Wu Fei?" asked Zech

"I actually agree with Maxwell. The mortal food is good" Wu Fei smirked.

"Well let's go then" grinned Angel

"Wait" Hilde spoke up

"Yes Hilde" asked Duo

"Well don't you think they'll look weird going out looking like that?" Hilde asked pointing to Angel.

Duo looked at Angel, Zech, and Quatre. The 3 of them only had robes on.

"You're right Hilde" Duo said "Now what?"

"We get them clothes Maxwell" Wu Fei pointed out

"Yeah but Zech is bigger than all of us. Quatre could wear Trowa's because they are around the same size except in length. It would be better for the pants to not fall off then be the right length but him having to keep holding his pants. And Zech…well um…we could pick up something up at the mall. It will attract less attention with only one person in robes than 3." Hilde suggested "Okay? Great" she smiled "Come on Angel" she pulled Angel along with her.

"Quatre" Trowa said quietly then walked to his room.

"Here ya go Zech" Duo grinned handing the tall man a brush "Ya might as well clean our self up. Wu man why don't you take him to the bathroom and help him" Duo smirked

"I agree" smiled Zech "Show me" he whispered into Wu Fei's ear.

In Hilde's room, Hilde started pulling out different outfits including short skirts, pants, and dresses.

"Here we go" Hilde smiled "Put all of these on" she said handing Angel some clothes "There's a shirt, pants, new underwear, bra, and socks"

"What?" asked Angel

"Ok well first you take off that robe and put on the underwear and bra. Then over that you put the shirt and pants. And on you're feet you put on the socks." Hilde explained. "There's the bathroom. I'll fix you're hair and makeup.

"Okay if you insist" Angel smiled walking into the bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trowa walked over to his dresser and started to go through his clothes trying to find something for Quatre to wear. Quatre quietly followed him and sat on the bed. Quatre looked around the room. Trowa's room was simple. One full bed. One chest of draws. And a music stand with a flute case beside the bed.

"You play the flute?" asked Quatre quietly

"Hun?" Trowa asked turning towards Quatre.

"The flute. You play it?"

"Yeah" Trowa said walking over to him and placing the clothes into Quatre's hands.

"What is this?" asked Quatre

"You're clothes. You can change in the bathroom" Trowa said looking away.

"Maybe we could play together sometime" Quatre smiled getting off the bed. "I play the violin"

"That would be fun" Trowa smiled slightly then became serious.

Quatre walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Wu Fei led Zech into the bathroom. Once the door closed Wu Fei kissed Zech pushing him up against the wall. Zech kissed back his tongue brushing up against Wu Fei's fangs. Wu Fei moaned and opened his mouth sighing. Zech took the opportunity and let his tongue explore Wu Fei's mouth.

Wu Fei broke the kiss and smiled up at Zech. "I missed you" he whispered

"Same here love" Zech whispered back. Wu Fei hugged Zech tightly.

"It's been too long"

"I agree" Zech smiled kissing Wu Fei once again.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Authors note: well what do you think? Review please.


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Angel came out of the bathroom. "These clothes look simply wonderful" Angel smiled. The shirt was tight showing part of her flat stomach. And the jeans hung low and curved into her.

"Ok we do not say simply wonderful' anymore. Instead say cool or um…awesome"

"Cool? Awesome? "

"Yeah and you do look very cool. Good thing were about the same size." Hilde smiled "Now sit here," she said patting beside her on the bed. "While I fix that hair of you're and put you're makeup on."

"Okay" Angel smiled sitting on the bed and begun bouncing a little.

"Sit still. I swear, you're just as bad as Duo"

"Hey!" Angel said pretending to be offended and crossing her arms.

Both girls broke into giggles.

"So what's you relationship with Duo?" asked Angel

"Strictly friends. Believe me" Hilde smiled "Don't worry, I'm not you opponent"

"Opponent?"

"Yeah you and Duo"

"Me and Duo? Impossible. He's my protector. Nothing else." Angel stated, "Ever" she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am a princess. Soon to be Queen. My husband has been chosen when I was born"

"Who is it?"

"A secret. I am not allowed to tell anyone until he discovers it"

"Well how will do that if you don't tell him?"

"He will know when it's time"

"That's very mysterious" grinned Hilde

"I know" giggled Angel

"Um Trowa?" Quatre asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" Trowa said looking up from his bed.

Quatre came out shyly. He could feel Trowa's gaze upon him "Um…I couldn't figure out how…um…" he blushed.

Trowa looked and saw what Quatre was gesturing at. Quatre had the pants on correctly but the zipper and button was undone showing the front of Quatre's boxers. Also the white button long sleeved shirt was undone showing Quatre's creamy chest.

"Oh" Trowa said getting off the bed and walked over to Quatre "You had trouble with the buttons and zipper?"

"Ah...yeah" Quatre whispered looking away.

"Sorry, I should have explained how to use the zipper and buttons" Trowa explained. He reached out and began buttoning Quatre's shirt, then Quatre's pants.

"Th…thank you" Quatre blushed.

"You're welcome" Trowa said blushing slightly as well. Quatre looked up at him and smiled shyly. Trowa smiled back, very small of course.

Trowa opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Duo's voice rang from downstairs.

"Trooooooooowa! Quatttttttttttttttttt!" Duo yelled "Come on lets go eat! Wu Mannnnnnnnnn! Zechhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Angellllllllllllllll! Hildeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"We should go" Quatre said walking to the door.

&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&am p;am p;&&

"Trooooooooowa! Quatttttttttttttttttt!" Duo yelled "Come on lets go eat! Wu Mannnnnnnnnn! Zechhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Angellllllllllllllll! Hildeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Dam him" Wu Fei cursed pulling away from Zech.

"I'll make it up to you later" Zech promised kissing Wu Fei quickly.

"You better" Wu Fei warned as Zech opened the door. "I'm still going to kill him"

"You better not. My little sister has her eye on him"

"But Angel must mate with the one chosen for her"

"I know she does but don't worry. It will all work out. You'll see" Zech said walking over to the living room where Duo was waiting.

Authors note: Well what you think? Review please. That is the way I get motivated to write more.


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What do you want Duo?" asked Hilde coming into the room followed by Angel.

Heero look up from where he was and stared as Hilde and Angel entered the room. Angel looked enchanting and for some reason his heart started to race as her eyes met his. Angel smiled at him as she walked over to Duo.

"Wow Angel, you look great!" Duo grinned

"Thanks Duo" smiled Angel a slight blush spread across her face then quickly disappeared.

"I'm hungry!" Duo whined.

"Oh shut up Maxwell" Wu Fei said as he and Zech entered the room.

"Well why don't you show us this new world" Quatre smiled followed by Trowa.

"Let's go" Duo exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group made their way down the street to the mall where the royal siblings needed to get some modern clothing, when a pink limo pulled up in front of them and Relena stepped out.

"Hello Heero" Relena smiled.

"Hn" replied Heero.

"Move Relena" warned Wu Fei.

"Oh shut up" Relena replied putting an arm around Heero's neck.

"I suggest you leave Relena" Duo warned quickly pulling her arm off Heero.

"Why should I listen to you?" she glared "You can't do anything to me."

"He can't but I suggest you leave now or I will" Angel smirked walking up to Duo and Heero who were facing Relena.

"Angel!" Relena said surprised. "Zech's! Quatre!" she replied finally noticing the others in the group. "Looks like you're up and about" she murmured glairing at Angel. The tension between Relena and Angel was immense.

"Hello Relena" Angel smiled evilly. "I suggest you leave now or…."

"I just remembered I have to meet Une and Sally Po right now. I'll catch you later Heero." Relena smiled and walked up close to Angel. "I will get him" she hissed "And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Not you or you're brothers. I'm ten times stronger than my mother and she killed you parents without breaking a sweat" she smirked. "Bye Heero" she smiled getting into her limo and drove off.

"I hate her," Duo swore.

"I agree" Wu Fei nodded.

"Let's not get this down. Shall we be off?" Hilde said trying to lighten to dark mood that was left in Relena's place.

"I agree" Trowa nodded not comfortable in the silence that he was originally so used to.

"Yeah, let's not let Relena ruin our good time. Come on" Duo grinned walking ahead.

"I'll race you" Angel smiled and took off running.

"No fair!" Duo yelled and ran off after her. "Besides, you don't know where you're going" he continued to yell trying to catch up with her.

"Come on Wu Fei" Zech smiled slightly "It looks like fun. Let's beat Duo" he said and began to run.

"Hey!" Wu Fei yelled noticing that he was being left out of the fun.

"Wait up guys" Quatre called as he tried to keep up.

Heero, Hilde, and Trowa kept their regular pase as they watched the vampires run ahead, leaping from building to building almost like their flying. Angel, Duo, and Zech's hair flying in the wind.

"Don't you think they are being a little too obvious?" asked Hilde to Trowa,

"No one is paying attention to the top of the buildings" Trowa reasoned.

"You have a point," laughed Hilde slightly.

"Hn" replied Heero as he watched Duo and Angel run side by side laughing together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors note: ok so here's another chapter. Sorry these are so short but I am writing these in between my classes. Oh and please review! Thanks.


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When Heero, Hilde, and Trowa finally caught up with everyone else, they found out that Duo had taken Angel to the food court to show her what ice cream is.

"Knowing that baka, we'll never leave the food court," Heero grumbled.

"It sounds like you're jealous Heero" Hilde teased but shut up when Heero gave her his famous I'll kill you' glare.

"Don't worry, we'll get them. Besides, Duo knows that we need to find appropriate clothing for all three of the royals." Wu Fei explained.

"Hn" replied Heero casually leaning against the white wall.

"Don't you think we should go and find Duo?" asked Quatre looking up at Trowa.

"Don't worry. Duo is pretty easy to find. All you need to do is look for the loud mouth with a braid," Hilde laughed.

"Still…." Quatre started.

"Quatre, if you're worried about Relena, don't. She wouldn't dare attack in such an open place and with all of us around. She's annoying as hell, but not stupid" Wu Fei assured him.

"Alright" sighed Quatre.

"Would it make you feel better if we went where Duo and Angel were too?" asked Trowa staring intently at him.

Quatre blushed and nodded slowly never looking away from Trowa's emerald green eyes.

"Lets go then" Zech smirked placing an arm on Wu Fei's shoulder.

"I bet" smirked Hilde at Wu Fei and Zech.

The 6 of them walked into the mall. Hilde tried not to laugh as she saw Quatre's eyes grow larger.

"Wow" whispered Quatre.

Trowa couldn't resist and let a rare smile cross his lips. Quatre was too cute when he was amazed. Quatre blushed again for the umpteenth time that day, when he saw Trowa once again smiling at him.

"How cute" gushed Hilde and quickly covered her mouth so not to ruin the moment.

"Hn" Heero said, "Lets go," he continued walking down the mall to the center where the food court was. The others quickly followed and found Angel and Duo quickly gobbling up a double scoop chocolate ice cream.

"Hey guys!" Duo grinned. Duo's mouth was covered in collocate ice cream.

"Hi" laughed Angel licking her lips. "I love this…. Umm… what's it called again Duo?"

"ICE CREAM" Duo shouted.

"Right, Ice cream" Angel giggled.

"We need to get the royals some clothing of their own, not you stuffing you're face with more sugar" Wu Fei said loosing his temper.

"Clam down Wu Man, I just wanted to show Angel the wonders of frozen snacks" Duo grinned.

"I think you had enough Duo." Heero informed "Wu Fei's right. Zech doesn't blend in and will soon attract attention.

"Fine, fine party pooper" Duo sighed standing up. Then in one large bite, ate the rest of his cone in one bite. A couple of seconds later…. "OWWWWWWWW. Brain freeze!" Duo yelled.

"Shut up Baka" Wu Fei smirked "It's you're fault."

"Hey, that's mean. Heeeerrrrrroooo, do something" Duo whined rubbing his head.

"And what do you want me to do? Baka" Heero glared.

"Meanies, all of you" Duo whined.

"Anyways, so how are we going to do this? It will look really odd for us all to go together." Asked Hilde.

"I say we split up" Duo shouted.

"Maxwell! Stop yelling!" Wu Fei yelled causing many of the other mall shoppers to turn and look at the commotion.

"Now you did it," Duo laughed. "Come on Hilde, you can help me pick some clothing for Angel. You too Heero" Duo kept laughing as he pulled Heero and Angel. Heero was amazed at how strong Duo actually was.

"Well I guess I shall help you out?" Trowa asked holding out an arm for Quatre to hold.

"I guess so" Quatre blushed taking hold of Trowa's arm.

"I will kill you one day Maxwell" vowed Wu Fei.

"Why fight it" Zech asked pulling Wu Fei towards him. "Besides, you need to help me." Zech continued. "And then I could help you" he whispered into Wu Fei's ear, and then licked the outer shell of Wu Fei's ear.

"Alright" Wu Fei sighed looking up at Zech. "I'll stop for now" he smirked kissing Zech then pulled away and started to walk down the mall pulling on Zech's hand.

Hilde just looked at the three and sighed. She had a feeling trouble was only getting started. And it had nothing to do with Relena or the vampire race.

Author's note: Well another part is out. What do you think? Ok so it had no point in moving the plot along but I can do what ever I want. It's My story. MINE I tell you and you can't take that away from me. MINE!

"LAChick, it's time to take you meds" a voice rings out.

"Their out to get me. The want my story! HELPPPPPPPPP" Authors makes a mad dash but 2 men in white grab her. "Mine I tell you MINE"


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"How about this one?" asked Angel coming out of the dressing room with a pair of black low rider jeans and a black tank top with a silver belly chain.

"Definitely" Duo grinned whistling. "Girl, you were made for 21 centaury clothing," Duo laughed.

"I think we need to get some clubbing clothes, and then we could meet up with the others and get some lunch," suggested Hilde.

"Heero? What do you think?" asked Angel.

"Hn," Heero replied looking away towards the door.

"Don't bother Heero," Duo answered, "He not really social."

"Oh" Angel sighed "Okay, I'll go change."

"What about this?" asked Zech with a smirk as he exited the men's changing room in black slacks and a dark blue colored shirt.

"Brat" mumbled Wu Fei as he eyes Zech up and down. "You know you look good so why don't we just pick what you like and go home?"

"Because I enjoy tormenting you." Zech smirked once again.

"Two can play at this game" Wu Fei whispered as Zech walked into the changing room. Wu Fei got up and followed his lover into the changing room.

Through the curtain all you heard was "…Wu Fei! What are you….mmhmm"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ "Are you done yet?" asked Trowa through the curtain of the dressing room of one of the nicer dressed stores.

"Yes," Quatre answered, "Do you think they will let me wear some of these clothes out? They do fit a lot better than the long pants of yours," he asked stepping out wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

"Of course, why don't you grab what you want and we could pay for them" Trowa answered.

"What do you think?" asked Quatre turning around so Trowa could get a full look of him.

"Nicely done." Trowa whispered as he marveled at how hot this little blood- sucker was unconsciously turning him on. Quatre raised his eyes and smiled as he walked back into the changing room and exited with an arm full of clothing.

After the Trowa finished paying for the clothing, the two left and were walking down the hall of the mall when music filtered through Quatre's ears. Quatre smiled stopping and closed his eyes enjoying the beautiful orchestral piece.

"Where is this coming from Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"This?"

"The music."

"The music store across right beside the store we just exited."

"May we enter that store?" asked Quatre looking at Trowa with his large blue eyes.

"Of course. The others probably won't be done for a while more" Trowa answered letting a small smile appear on his face.

Quatre broke out in a large grin and quickly hugged Trowa, "Thank you so much Trowa  
he smiled then started to walk to the music store grabbing Trowa's hand and pulling him with him.

The music store was so beautiful and intrusting with all of it's music instruments. Trowa let Quatre explore while he went to look at some new music for his flute. Quatre was in awe. Most were some Quatre had never seen before. Then he saw it. It was his old violin he has lost while he slept for 500 years. He knew it was his. Quatre pick up his old friend and saw the initials he had marked onto it hundreds of years of go when he first received it. His initials, Q. V. Before he knew it, he picked up his bow and started to play.

Trowa was looking through many classical pieces when music entered his mind. He looked to see Quatre with eyes closed playing an unknown piece on a violin. The other people in the store stopped and watched as Quatre's fingers pressed the fine strings never once missing a note. When he finished, Quatre smiled and looked up at the manager, "I'll take it" he smiled placing his violin back into the case. "How much?"

"How did…" Trowa began

"Shhhhh" Quatre interrupted him "How much sir?"

"That violin is very rare" The manager began

"I didn't ask that. How much?" Quatre asked narrowing his eyes.

"It is not for sale. It has been in my family for years."

"I shall have it now" Quatre demanded in a quiet voice. "Now!" he ordered his eyes flashing green for a moment.

"yy…yeeeeess…yesss sir" the man stammered.

"Thank you" Quatre smiled walking out of the store then turned to Trowa, "Coming?" he asked with his sunny expression once again on. Trowa quietly followed Quatre not saying one word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors note: Well here's another chapter. Tell me what you think? Good? Bad? What could I improve?


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF F

When Quatre and Trowa joined the rest of the group, Duo smirked at Trowa's confused face and Quatre's small smile.

"Well, I see you got you're old friend back." Duo laughed pointing to the violin case Quatre held.

"Trowa? He got it for free, didn't he?" asked Angel with an amused look on her face.

Trowa nodded.

"He has been spoiled way too much." Duo smirked. Trowa looked at the others confused.

"I have to agree." Wu Fei sighed shaking his head at Quatre slightly.

"I get my way" Quatre replied smiling. "What's wrong with that?"

"Spoiled" Angel rolled her eyes.

"You too" Quatre answered back.

"Well why don't we go get something to eat?" asked Duo.

"Do you always have to talk about food?" asked Hilde.

"Of course Hilde my dear." Duo grinned.

"Well than I suggest we get some pizza" Hilde smiled back at Duo.

"Yeah! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Duo began to chant.

"Oh on, it's the chant of the starving Maxwell." Wu Fei rolled his eyes.

"Pizza!" Angel smiled "What's pizza?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Duo said grabbing Angel's wrist and started to pull her. "Come on guys. To Pizza Hut!"

"Maxwell, why do you…" Wu Fei began but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Wu Fei, why don't you let Duo think he's in charge for now. This pizza sounds good and besides," smiled Zech "If you do, I will gladly make it up to you later" he whispered into Wu Fei's ear. A soft moan was all that came from Wu Fei's mouth as he was enjoying the feeling of Zech so close to him.

"You promise?" Wu Fei whispered.

"I'm good for my word." Zech smirked wrapping an arm around Wu Fei bringing him close and giving him a quick kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Pizza Hut,

Duo ordered for everyone, while everyone else took their seats.

"So what is this again?" asked Quatre as Duo placed 3 large pizzas onto the table.

"Pizza Quat." Duo laughed sitting next to Heero and Hilde.

"Which is…" asked Angel.

"Just try it. You'll like it. I swear." Duo said picking up one of the largest slices of pepperoni pizza and taking a large bite. Angel copied Duo's actions picking up a slice of pizza and biting into it.

"Mmmmmm. It is good." Angel giggled putting the pizza onto her plate and licking her lips.

"Told ya" Duo said with half of another pizza in his mouth.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full baka" Heero glared at Duo.

"This is good." Quatre said quietly taking another small bite.

"So what now?" asked Duo finishing his 4th slice.

"We need to practice." Trowa said placing his used napkin onto his emptied plate.

"Now?" whined Duo.

"Yes, we have a performance in one week." Trowa replied standing up and started to pick up a few of the emptied plates.

"I agree" Heero said copying Trowa and picked up the 3 now emptied pizza plates.

"Is every one finished?" asked Hilde putting her emptied plate onto Duo's.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed.

"Shut up, you're finished anyways." Wu Fei said picking up his and Zech plate.

"Shall we go then?" asked Trowa.

At the house, Duo told Zech, Quatre and Angel that they were able to go anywhere they wanted just as long as they stayed inside the house. He told them that he and the other guys were going to practice.

"Practice what?" asked Angel.

"Well were in a music group called Gundam Wing." Duo informed her grinning.

"Music group?" asked Quatre.

"Yeah, um think of it like a um…an orchestra but with different instruments and a lot smaller. There's only 5 of us."

"I see. What instruments?" asked Zech.

"I sing, and Heero plays the electric guitar. Trowa plays the base and Wu Man plays the drums." Duo grinned.

"You sing?" Angel laughed.

"I know, it's amazing" Hilde smirked.

"Hey! What is this? Pick on Duo day?" Duo pouted.

"Of course. Didn't you see the calendar?" Hilde teased pulling Angel into the garage where the others were warming up.

_  
"...Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody, Everybody cut footloose"_ Duo grinned as he finished.  
Angel and Hilde clapped as the guys ended their song.

"Damn, it still feels like it is still missing something." Duo said taking a sip of his water.

"I agree." Heero said putting his guitar into the stand and wiping the sweat from his forehead with his hand towel.

"I know what's missing." Wu Fei said from his seat behind his drums.

"What Wu Man." Duo asked.

Wu Fei sighed and pointed with his drumsticks to the dusty keyboard in the corner of the room with CD's covering the top.

"No. No way. We don't need… no that was…" Duo couldn't continue.

"Who's? What's wrong Duo?" asked Angel walking over to him.

"He's dead Duo. It's not like he'll come back." Heero replied.

"No!" Duo shouted and ran out of the garage dropping his water bottle onto the floor.

"What was that?" asked Angel.

"Solo" was all Trowa said sitting down.

"What happened Wu Fei?" asked Angel looking up at him.

"Solo was a very good friend of ours a while back." He started standing up and walking over to sit beside Angel.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He…" Wu Fei tried to continued. Zech walked over and placed his hand onto Wu Fei's shoulder. Wu Fei placed his hand onto Zech and took a deep breath. " When we first started out, it was Solos idea of putting a band together. He had amazing voice and taught Duo how to sing. They were like brother. We all were like brothers. Solo played the keyboard. Duo looked up to him a lot, even though Solo was just human." Wu Fei closed his eyes. "That bitch, Relena, hates us. She hated us so much. If it wasn't for Duo and myself, you would be dead like you're parents and she would be the Empires but we stopped her. She can't kill us. At least not yet, so she hurts us other ways. One night after a performance, she killed him. She told him she was a big fan and if he could give her a kiss on the cheek. Solo was so nice. He never turned down a fan. It was supposed to be innocent. When he leaned in, she bit him. She didn't even kill him fast, like we do when we eat. She drained almost all of his blood. Till he couldn't be saved but still was breathing for a little while. Then she took body and dumped him in front of Duo and myself. She said this was a payback as she smiled. His blood still on her mouth. Then she left and Solo died. We never got another keyboardist. It's sort of a way to remember Solo but well I think we have mourned enough and now we need to move on." Wu Fei said. A few tears had slipped down his cheek while he was speaking.

"I'll kill her." Vowed Angel standing up.

"Angel" Wu Fei called as Angel ran out to find Duo. He looked up and saw the most murderous look on Heero.

"Duo!" Angel yelled. She heard sobbing and found Duo on the porch sitting on the bench curled up. "Duo" she said sitting beside him. Duo curled into her and cried.

After a while, Duo pulled back. His face was red and puffy from crying. "I..I…I miss him. He..He was like my older brother. Then she… she killed..hi..him." Duo whispered.

"I know. Wu Fei told me. I'm so sorry Duo. I'll kill her. I swear."

"I know we need another keyboardist but…"

"You won't forget Solo Duo. You never will. But you need to move on. Please?"

"Are you alright baka?"

Duo's head shot up and he saw Heero looking at him with unusual concern in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine Hee-chan" Duo smiled wiping his eyes. "Alright, we'll get a keyboardist but he has to be the best." He laughed wiping the remainder of his tears.

"You got it bud" Angel smiled back looking at Heero.

"Hn" Heero nodded.

Authors note: Well here's another chapter. Hope ya'll like it.


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Gundam Wing guys decided to have tryouts for their new keyboardist. They ran an ad the next day in the papers and that next day they had their open door try outs…

(Music begin…What I like about you by Lilix)

"Remember guys, we want the very best." Duo reminded. "First guy, Alex Johnson, age 18." He called sitting behind a long table with the other 4 gundam guys and Angel, Hilde, and Zech. Quatre was in his room playing his violin.

_Hey...uh uh huh_

_  
_The first guy came out. He smiled at the Gundam guys and went to the keyboard. He played the first line of the music before Duo spoke up.

"Thank you. We'll give you a call if we chose you." He grinned.

"Duo, you didn't let him finish." Wu Fei said tapping his pen on his paper annoyed.

"Yeah well I knew he wasn't our type. Look, I'll wait longer for the next person."

_  
What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true thats' what I like about you  
That's what I like about you_

The second guy came out. He played 3 lines of the music before…

"Thank you Andrew. We'll give you a call if we chose you." Duo grinned crossing him off his paper.

"Duo!" Heero warned.

"Awww he wasn't our type either. He dressed too nicely." __

What I like about you  
You really know how to dance

When you go  
Up  
Down

_Jump around  
Talk about true romance_

The next guy came out. Walked up to the keys and played the first measure before…

"Thank you James. We'll give you a call if we chose you." Duo grinned crossing him off his paper as well.

_Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you_

One after another, different guys came in ready to play. Some dressed for a formal dinner, while others dressed like punk rockers. One after another, Duo had a reason to send them out.

_Hey uh uh huh_

The others gave up and let Duo judge them for himself. Wu Fei and Heero sat back and watch with Zech, Hilde and Angel while Trowa got up and walked out to the den.

_What I like about you  
You give me 1 out of 9_

_Never wanna let you go_

_You know you make me feel alright_

_Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear_

_Cuz its true that's what I like about you_

"No" Duo crossed the next one off.

_That's what I like about you_

"No!"

_That's what I like about you_

"No!"

_You_

"No!"

_You_

"No"!

_You_

"NO!"

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about…_

In the den, Trowa heard someone playing very well. At first he thought it was from the tryouts. Then he realized that it was coming from Quatre's room. As he entered, he Quatre, eyes closed playing some incredible music on a keyboard.

Quatre finished and looked up when he heard someone clapping. It was Trowa.

"Hi Trowa. Why aren't you hearing the others tryout outside?" he blushed looking away from Trowa's intense stair.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I don't know. I just picked it up I guess." Quatre smiled still not meeting Trowa's gaze.

"You should be in the group." Trowa said, a small smile forming on his lips.

_Hey!_

_Uh huh_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! uh huh_

_Hey!_

Trowa walked in with Quatre, to where the other guys were listening to the tryouts.

"Guys" Trowa said. Duo, Wu Fei, and Heero turned from their seats to face the quietest one in the group. "I found our newest member. Quatre." Trowa smirked looking at their stunned faces.

_That's what I like about you_

_Hey!_

Quatre wiped his palms onto his kaki pants. He looked up and saw Duo, Wu Fei, Heero and… gulp… Trowa behind the long table, pens in hands.

"You may start when you are ready." Duo instructed.

Quatre nodded looking down at the keyboard in front of him. He rested his finger tips onto they keys. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he started to play.

Authors note: Sorry it's short. Please review and tell me what you think. The more review I get, the faster I will write this story.


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The following week…

"I don't know if I can do this." Quatre whispered to Angel as she picked up a hairbrush.

"Of course you can. You'll do great!" Angel smiled as she started to brush Quatre's hair.

"But there's so many people." He said nervously. "What if I screw up? What if… what if…"

"What if Trowa thinks you suck?" Angel laughed.

"Yeah…wait! What! No! I mean…" Quatre protested as Angel started to giggle.

"Oh come on. You have been like a leach onto Trowa ever since you drank his blood when we woke up." Angel continued to laugh as Quatre blushed all the way to his roots.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Quatre pleaded, "He might hear."

"Awwww don't worry. I know he likes you for a fact."

"You do?"

"Yeah, he smiled every time he looks at you. And he is always trying to find some reason for you to near him." Angel winked as she walked out of the Quatre's and her bedroom where Quatre was getting ready. "Hilde! Quatre's ready to get his make up done!" she yelled.

"What do you think Angel?" asked Duo standing up and turning around so she would get a good look at him. Angel grinned. Duo looked hot. He was wearing tight leather pants that hugged his hips and a fishnet black shirt. Hilde had put o black eyeliner that made his violet eyes more obvious and his hair was in its traditional braid.

"Looking good Duo" Angel whistled.

Duo blushed looking away. "Thanks Angel."

"Get into the room Quatre. We need to warm up." Wu Fei yelled outside. Quatre walked in wearing a blue buttoned up shirt opened in the front and tight blue jeans. His eyes had light blue eye shadow to bring out his baby blue eyes. Quatre looked up and saw Trowa wearing a similar shirt but green, also opened and black jeans. His cheeks had glitter that made him look like a god to Quatre. Quatre looked at the others while Trowa stared at Quatre intensely. Wu Fei had white jeans on and his bronze chest bare with only blue wristbands. Heero had a black leather vest, and tight black jeans with black fingerless gloves.

"Are you ready Quat?" asked Duo.

Quatre nodded quickly.

"Ya sure?" Duo asked again.

"Don't worry Duo. I'll be fine." Quatre smiled at Duo.

Trowa missed his cord as he saw Quatre smile. Quatre's smile made him feel things he never felt before and now he didn't know what to do.

"Trowa"

Trowa snapped out of his thoughts to see that Heero had been calling him. "Yes Heero?"

"I asked if you were alright. You seem more and more out of it."

"I'm fine Heero."

"Hn"

_"...Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody, Everybody cut footloose"_

The crowd screamed as Gundam Wing gave their farewell bows. Duo looked up and grinned as he saw Angel in the front of the crowed with Hilde, cheering and clapping. He looked at the other guys and saw some smiles and smirks. Wu Fei's eye's never left Zech's gaze, who was in the very back, clapping very slowly. Trowa didn't seem to notice all the screaming fans. His eyes were focused on the small blond blushing from all of the cheering on the opposite side of the stage from him.

As the guys went backstage to change and put away their music, there was suddenly an ear piercing… "Hhheeeereeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo!"

"Damn. Doesn't that girl take a hint?" whined Duo. A few seconds later, Relena was wrapping an arm around Heero.

"Heero, you were wonderful." She sighed.

"Get away from him Relena." Warned Angel as she walked into the changing room the other guys was in.

"But Heeeeerrrrrooooo" Relena pouted.

"Stay away Relena." Wu Fei glared.

"Shut up Chang." Une sneered as she crossed to Relena's side.

"Don't tell me what to do," he warned.

"Calm down Wu Fei" Zech whispered into Wu Fei's ear as he started to massage Wu Fei's shoulders.

"I said stay away from him Relena" Angel warned again walking up to Relena and Heero.

"Oh go away. You're interrupting some time Heero and I have together." She smirked.

"Relena…"Duo started.

"Shut up Duo. No one wants you're advice." Sally Po laughed as she entered the room.

"I suggest you all leave now." Duo glared.

"How dare you…" Relena began.

"Leave Relena" Heero said simply walking away from the group to where his clothes were.

"You heard the man." Trowa said simply.

"I'll be back." Warned Relena. "You haven't heard the end of Relena Peacecraft."

"Whatever" was all that Heero replied before grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom to change.

"Come on girls." Relena ordered snapping her fingers.

"Go to you're owner girls" Zech's smirked.

That remark made everyone except Relena, Une, and Sally Po start laughing. Even Trowa for a bit.

"Hn" replied Heero from the bathroom quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning….

"Duo!" Angel yelled waking up from her sleep.

"What's the matter Angel?" Duo asked running into the room followed by the other Gundam Wing guys and Hilde.

"I don't feel well." She pouted.

"Neither do I Duo." Quatre whispered sitting up.

"What's wrong?" asked Duo sitting beside her over the covers and putting an arm around her.

"I feel hot. My stomach feels funny. And I… I don't know" she replied looking down.

"Same here." Quatre nodded.

"Poor baby" Duo said patting Angel's hair down.

"And… and I want…" Angel began putting one of her hands onto Duo's chest.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know" she sighed as she began to stroke Duo's chest.

"Um Duo" Wu Fei began.

"Yeah Wu Man?" asked Duo looking at Wu Fei.

"It's started." Wu Fei warned.

"What's started?"

"Look down." Wu Fei instructed.

Duo did as he was told just in time to see Angel's eyes flash gold and her had snaked down to grab him.

"Angel!" Duo yelled jumping out of bed.

"But Duo…" Angel whined.

"Come on guys" Duo pushed the others out of Quatre and Angel's room.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Trowa.

"It's mating season."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors note: please, please review! I haven't had anyone review since August. Does anyone like it? Or do you all hate it? What do you think? Hmmmmmm?


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's mating season" Duo replied

"What!"

"Well um… you see…." Duo started.

"Every vampire has one day a year where he or she feels the need to mate. The urge is on the same day every year until you reach about 1000 years old or have mated." answered Wu Fei.

"So why aren't you, Wu Fei, and Zech affected? Asked Trowa.

"Well both Wu Man and my self turned 1000 a couple of years ago. Zech is only about 700 but he and Wu Man are a couple so that's why." Duo laughed.

"So what you're saying is that Angel and Quatre are going to want to mate with someone?" asked Hilde.

"Yeah, and we can't let them." Duo nodded.

"Why?" asked Hilde.

"Besides it's morally wrong? Because the empires need to be a virgin completely in order to complete the task she is given at hand." Wu Fei added.

"So what should we do?" asked Heero.

"I think they should stay here at the house. You know. Avoid people just for today." Trowa said quietly.

"That's a great idea Tro." grinned Duo.

"Duo? Guys?"

Heero, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Wu Fei, and Zech turned towards the room where Angel and Quatre were.

"Do you need something Angel?" asked Duo.

"Well I was… I mean we were sort of wondering where you all have left to." Angle said walking up to Duo.

"We just decided that it would be nice if we all stayed home." Suggested Duo, the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay we'll why don't you show me new modern things." giggled Angle pulling Duo towards her room.

"Well I bet he would love to but he has to help me um…." Hilde said grabbing Duo's other arm and pulled towards her, "fix the back yard."

Duo shot a pout to Hilde at the mention of work. Hilde just glared back and whispered "Do you really want to be alone in a room with a crazed vampire that wants to mate with everyone?"

"You're right Hilde," Duo laughed "Let go" he said pushing her outside.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Quatre bright eyed to Trowa.

"Read" he replied walking to the living room and opening up a book.

"Can I watch?" asked Quatre kneeling beside Trowa's chair.

"Sure" Trowa sighed patting next to him. Quatre smiled as he snuggled to Trowa and looked at the book. "Just make sure your hands are on your lap."

Quatre nodded then said, "What does it say?" asked Quatre.

"You don't know?" asked Trowa looking at Quatre.

"No, there wasn't time to teach me before I was put to sleep. Read it to my please?" Quatre pleaded with big baby blue eyes.

"Sure" sighed Trowa once again.

Angel pouted, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Work on your talent and get your mind off of Duo, sister." answered Zech walking to the kitchen with Wu Fei.

"No fair." pouted Angel once again.

Heero looked at everyone, then walked to his room and sat in front of his computer.

Angle walked into her room and sat at the deck near the window. She looked outside and saw Duo and Hilde working on the lawn. She sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. What should I do?' she thought, What would Heero like?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…Would you like to see where I live?' asked Talon asked impulsively. Would you like to see the Downside?'" Trowa read.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"Do they live happily ever after?" asked Quatre looking up at him.

"Who?"

"Talon and Lindsay. Do they live happily ever after? Like the stories my mother told me when I was little. Do the Downsiders and Topsiders live together on the surface?" he asked again.

"Yes and no" replied Trowa closing the book. "The two are from two different worlds. The downsiders realize that the topsiders aren't bad but Talon has to go back and help the rest of the downsiders become accustomed to the topside slowly. Maybe one day but why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering if humans believe if two from different worlds could live happily ever after."

"Do you think so?" asked Trowa quietly.

"I think so" the small blond smiled. "Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel good or well I feel really good instead." Quatre whispered as his hands began to trace circles on Trowa's chest. "I feel very hot and I want to do extreme things."

"Like what?" asked Trowa.

"Like kissing you" he whispered blushing as one of his hands ran up and down Trowa's chest.

"Duo said that you are in mating season today. I don't think it would be right we did something… if I … It's just not right." Trowa breathed taking hold of Quatre's hand from his chest.

"What if I wanted to do it without it being mating season?" Quatre blushed darker.

"I…"

"I do" Quatre whispered leaning up and kissing Trowa softly wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck.

"Wait" Trowa pulled away, "I can't do this." He continued.

"Why?" Quatre asked suddenly feeling very hurt.

"Because it wouldn't be right" Trowa helped Quatre to his feet then stood as well.

"But I want to" exclaimed Quatre trying to pull Trowa to his height.

"Stop" Trowa jerked away, "I can't. We can't. You're a vampire. I'm a human. You'll leave soon and I…we just…"

"Oh, so you don't believe in happy endings either" Quatre whispered softly.

"Quatre I…"

"I'm sorry if I am not your kind or type. Never mind" Quatre rubbed his eyes trying to will away the pain in his chest.

"I'm…"

"Forget it" Quatre yelled before running into his room and slamming the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angel passed back and forth. She couldn't think of anything to do. "What does Heero like?" she asked out loud.

"I know" she smiled standing up. She walked out of her room to see Quatre kiss Trowa. "I guess he's coming to the vampire world too" Angel thought giggling quietly. She walked to Heero's room. His door was opened and he was on his computer typing something.

"Heero?" she asked.

"Hn"

"Can I come in?"

Heero stopped typing and turned towards Angel in the doorway. "Sure"

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"Typing some music lyrics."

"Oh" Angel whispered. "Um…"

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"No I was…"

"I have a question for you."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you and Duo… um… are you and Duo…" Heero looked out the window.

"Is Duo and myself together?" Angel asked.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"No" Heero asked relieved but he wasn't sure why.

"No?"

"Nope."

"Because you both seem very close." Heero reasoned.

"He's one of the only people I can trust." Angel smiled.

"Same here" Heero answered without thinking.

Angel smiled as Heero blushed, "You're cute when you blush".

"…"

"What do you like to do?"

"Play my guitar."

"Is it fun?"

"I like it."

"Can you teach me?" she asked hopefully.

"…Sure" he answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors note: well, what ya think?


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angel was board. Very board. Sitting on the bed next to her younger brother, she glared at the locked door for the umpteenth time. 3 hours! It has been 3 hours since Duo pulled her off of Heero and shoved her into this room until tomorrow! Angel smiled. At lest she actually got a kiss out of it…from both men.

Flash Back

Angel was in Heero's room, sitting on his bed with the guitar in hand. Heero was behind her, guiding her fingers over the guitar strings. To Angel's senses, he smelled good. Hell to anyone he should smell good. He smelled of clean soap and something that was completely and uniquely his. She closed her eyes enjoying the sent around her, and the callous fingers that were moving her hands. His touch was light and soft, though she knew he had great strength in those same hands.

"Angel?"

Angel opened her eyes to look at the quiet man she was supposed to mate with. "Yes?"

"Did you listen to a word I was saying?" Heero asked annoyed.

Smiling, Angel said, "Sorry Heero. I was distracted. What did you say?"

"Guitar takes a lot of practicing. Not just to learn the cords but…" Heero held one of her hands and Angel's breath caught in her throat.

"But what?" she asked softly.

"Your hands are…" Heero started but stopped as Angel caressed his face with that same hand he was holding. She turned her upper body to face him.

"What about my hands?" she breathed.

"You need to build calluses on your fingertips so they won't hurt when you are playing." Heero finished as Angle's hand started to wand to the back of Heero's head.

"Heero?" Angel asked softly.

"What?" Heero asked equally soft. He wasn't going to admit it but Angel's soft touches were making his veins feel as if they were on fire and her breath felt like as whispering breath of wind from outside.

Quietly and not blinking, she gently set the guitar onto the floor and turned her whole body to face him. Her eyes were now shining brightly gold as a small smile ghosted onto her face. "Where is Duo?"

"Outside" replied Heero hypnotized to her entrancing eyes.

"And Quatre?"

"With Trowa in the den."

"And Zech?"

"With Wu Fei, in the front yard"

"And you?" Angel smiled as he pushed Heero to lie back onto the bed.

"With you" he breathed, his eyes were locked onto Angel's eyes.

Angel grinned, she had him! No one could resist her stares. And now she had her soon to be mate on his bed with her on top. "Good" she laughed as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Heero returned the kiss eagerly as she laid on top of him.

But something snapped as he felt Angel reach for the hem of his shirt. Like there was something he wasn't supposed to do. It was extremely hard to concentrate with Angel sucking on his neck like that. Wait! Sucking? Sucking blood. Vampires suck blood. Angel's a vampire! A princess vampire! Suddenly the realization his and he remembered what Wu Fei had said this morning.

"_Every vampire has one day a year where he or she feels the need to mate" Wu Fei said_

"_Because the empires need to be a virgin completely in order to complete the task she is given at hand." Wu Fei added._

"Stop!" Heero pulled away quickly as Angel tried to remove his pants.

Angel looked up at him quietly, and then running a hand down his chest she said, "Why? You want it. I could feel it." She laughed.

"Angel!" Heero exclaimed pulling completely away as Angel tried to reach below. Angel only laughed as she pounced on him once more and began to try and remove the remaining clothing. "Angel! Stop! Angel!" Heero kept yelling. It must have been only minutes but to Heero, it felt like hours, when the doors busted open and Duo ran in with Zech, Wu Fei and Hilde right after.

"Angel!" Duo yelled wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"

Wu Fei just glared as him blond lover tried to hide a smirk that was appearing on him lips from the humorous scene in front of him. Heero was on the bed with his hair worse than normal. His shirt was tossed on the floor and his pants were half way down. Angel's hair had almost come out of its braid and a smug expression on her face.

"What?" Angel looked up innocently at Duo.

"What?" Duo repeated, "You know what! You are not to be…to do…well…" Duo sputtered.

Angel laughed as she watched Duo become red in the face. "Not to what?" she giggled as she ran a hand across Heero's bare chest.

"Angel!" exclaimed Heero and Duo.

"My dear sister," Zech began, "You might want to enter your room before you do anything you might regret."

"Regret?" Angel tilted her head to one side.

"Your room. Now!" Duo ordered walking over and proceeded to pull Angel out of Heero's room and into Angel's.

"Are you jealous?" Angel smiled before wrapping her arms around Duo's neck.

"No…" Duo replied quickly before Angel leaned up and kissed Duo soundly on the lips.

Duo pulled away quickly and said, "Stay here. I'm going to be outside to make sure you don't get into any more trouble." He turned before Angel could say anything and slammed the door.

Angel glared and was about to march out when she heard the door lock and something placed against the door.

Flash Back Ends

"I'm board!" whined Quatre for the millionth time. Angel sighed. Quatre has been only saying two sentences since she was locked in with her younger brother 3 hours ago. 'I'm board' and…

"I hate Trowa!" Quatre grumbled.

"And 'I hate Trowa'. If only…" Angel thought for a moment. "If only there was a way to get her revenge, have some fun, and get Quatre to shut up. Then it hit her like a lightning bolt. Standing up she turned and faced Quatre. Grinning she said, "I have an idea. What if I said I know a way to relieve some of the tension we have while making those idiots worry and we can get some revenge for them locking us in here?"

Smiling, Quatre looked up at his older, sneaky sister. "How?"

"Let's go out" Angel smiled back.

"Out? Where? What would we go? Who could we get out? Duo's…"

"Shut up Quatre." Angel snapped quickly making her brother shut his mouth quickly. "Out to one of those club things. Duo told me there where one was. And we could go out the window. Duo didn't think of blocking that exit." She explained.

"But…"

"Quite Quatre. Go get dressed into something that hardly covers anything and then we'll go." Angel instructed. Nodding, Quatre quickly listened and went to his dresser draw to get some clothing he hoped would be appropriate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About 20 minutes later Angel and Quatre thought they were ready for their escape. Quatre was in a silver vest that zipped up and black short, short shorts that were extremely tight. Angel was wearing a golden top that only covered her front and had 3 straps on the back, leaving her back almost completely bare but the front didn't cover much either as the neck line plunged dangerously low. Hilde had taught her how to put some make up on and she had put some on her and Quatre. With knee high black boots and black mini skirt, she opened the small window. "Ready?" she asked Quatre grinning.

"Yeah" Quatre inhaled a breath before following Angel out the window as quietly as he could in some leather boots Duo had given him after they first went shopping.

(1) The club was loud Angel could hear all the music from outside. She saw a line outside. Angel and Quatre stood in the line until she saw a man motioning for her and Quatre to come to the font.

"Do you want to go in?" the man smirked. He lifted the rope and let Quatre and her pass despite the groans and complaints the other people in line made.

Inside, the club was crowded with the dance floor worse. People were almost completely pressed up against everyone else but no one seemed to mind. "I'll see you later" Angel waved before leaving her brother and walked to the center of the dance floor. The music was hard and fast. Just the way she liked it. Now Angel had never danced before but rhythm and sexuality was born within almost every vampire ever born. Swaying her hips, she watched the other girl dancers, and copied their moves, moving against anyone who was near her.

Quatre just watched, swaying his hips to the music. He wasn't nearly as smooth as his sister but he did know something at least. A hand caught his wrist and pulled him into a tall, muscular man. Looking up at the man, he smiled. The man was nothing like Trowa but he would do. For now. Quatre proceeded to grind against him, as the two began to dance.

Back at the house…

Sometime after the 4th hour of Duo sitting against the door he dozed off. Around the 5th hour, Trowa walked by and noticed Duo sound asleep against the door. "Duo?" he called out. Duo didn't wake up but instead rolled over onto his side and ended up falling onto the floor. Jerking away, he glared sleepily at Trowa.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Don't you think you should feed Angel and Quatre?" he asked. "They have been in there for about 5 hours."

"Nah," sighed Duo, "Vampires don't need human food. It's just a luxury."

"Oh" Trowa said looking away for a moment. Ever since Quatre locked himself into the room, Trowa couldn't get Quatre off him mind. Sure he thought Quatre was desirable. Well damn, he's hot! But Trowa didn't know it there was anything else. But then a part of his mind reminded him that if Quatre didn't mean anything to him, he wouldn't have a problem sleeping with the blond boy and knowing one day soon he would leave him. Finally Trowa realized that it WAS because he cared for the youngest brother. That was why. It's going to hurt already when they all leave. Trowa wanted to explain to Quatre why. He hated knowing Quatre hated him for the wrong reason.

"Trowa" Duo called. "Trowa?" Duo kept calling. One moment Trowa was talking to him, the next, he was spaced out. "Trowa!"

"I need to speak with him." Trowa suddenly asked looking back at Duo.

"What? Who?" Duo was so confused. And sleepy.

"Quatre. I…I need to talk with him." Trowa looked so insistent.

"Ya know he might try to jump ya again. Right?" Duo reminded.

Trowa nodded and said, "Please."

Dup promptly got off of the chair he had sat on again after falling off and opened the door. The room was very cold. The window was wide open. "Angel? Quatre?" Duo was beginning to worry. Neither responded. What if they were kidnapped? What if it was Relena? Duo was about to run and call the rest when Trowa softly spoke.

"Duo?" Trowa held up a piece of paper.

"A ransom note?" Duo asked wide-eyed, snatching the paper away. Quietly he read it.

It said:

Duo,

Quatre and I went to go have fun. We will be back in the morning…Maybe.

Love,

Angel

P.S. Quatre is telling me to write "I hate you Trowa!"

Duo and Trowa just stared at the simple paper.

Down the several blocks and even into the busy streets a single voice was heard…

"ANGEL!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo was pissed. He was so pissed off he couldn't think straight. He was so pissed that he almost crashed his beloved car when driving to the club. Yes Duo knew where Angel was. He had only told them of a single club. And that single club was not too far from where they lived. Angel was dead! If she wasn't in trouble before going to the club then she would definitely be in some when he got a hold on her. Trowa and Heero were also in the dangerous car. Both insisted on driving but the death glare Duo gave them was enough to make them both shut up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Angel was having the time of her life. She was in the middle of the dance floor with one guy behind and on in front. Both were extremely hot with leather pants and no shirts. She watched as Quatre was mercilessly flirting with a bulky blond man who was leaning way to close for just a friendly chat. Something felt wrong though. Sure the hands felt good but something was missing. The touches didn't spark the fire what was around when she was with Heero.

After a bit, Angel was getting sleepy. It was almost 12 and soon the mating session would be over. She felt hot and sweaty. Turning, she started to make her way off the dance floor when a rough hand grabbed her. Growling she turned to face the intruder. It was one of the men she was dancing with.

"You don't think you could leave yet do you missy?" he laughed.

The guy was strong. Even with her vampire strength she couldn't break free. Sighing, she resorted in trying to scare him. Baring her fangs and flashing her eyes red, she growled at him. The man didn't seem surprised. He only laughed and grinned, showing his fangs as well.

"Damn" thought Angel as he pulled her onto the dance floor again.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Duo stormed into the club nearly killing the bouncer when the poor human asked for ID's. Heero and Trowa were following close behind. Duo scanned the room to see Angel pressed up against two guys who were groping mercilessly groping her and from the look on her face, she didn't like it.

Duo could only see red as he watch the man in front try to kiss Angel. He quickly ripped Angel out of the middle before landing a strong punch onto one of the men's face. "What the HELL are you doing!" he demanded to the man with the bloody nose. The second man came from behind and began to choke Duo. Duo slammed his elbow into the man's stomach before turning and grabbing the man's right arm. There was a sick crunch and the people around knew then man's arm was broken.

While Duo was in the fight, Heero had come up to Angel. She was shivering a bit. "Are you alright?" Heero asked wrapping an arm around her. Suddenly he felt very protective over her. He would gladly join Duo in the beating but he knew Duo could handle it. Besides, Angel needed him there, with her.

"I will be" Angle whispered leaning into Heero's strong chest. "I will be" she repeated.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Trowa on the other hand saw Quatre pined up against some tall blond who was seeing if he could get into Quatre's pants with Quatre still in it. Trowa quietly walked over to the annoyance blocking him from Quatre and spun the man around. Glaring a glare that would almost rival Heero's 'I'm going to kill you' glare, he said, "Move."

"Trowa" Quatre was wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" Quatre quickly tried to cover himself. His shorts were almost off and his vest was ripped open.

"Hey, back off buddy. You have to find your own meat. He's mine," claimed the man pushing Trowa a bit.

"Quatre?" Trowa looked seriously at Quatre. His face showed no emotion but Quatre saw plenty of emotion in Trowa's eyes.

"Sorry" Quatre whispered pulling away from the blond man and walked into Trowa's arms. "I'm with him."

"What do you think you are doing you little slut" demanded the blond.

"Stay away" ordered Trowa. He was about to leaned down and kiss Quatre when the blond pulled Quatre's arm.

"He was with me first!" insisted the man.

"Stay Away!" growled Quatre suddenly yanking his arm back. "Or I'll kill you." His eye's flashed red as he showed his fangs.

Smirking, Trowa pulled Quatre close to him. "Mine" he whispered before kissing Quatre hard enough to bruise.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Once Duo had beaten the two guys enough, he turned to check on Angel. Only he saw Angel with Heero. The two were oblivious to everyone else. Angel had fallen asleep in Heero's arms and Heero looked content to just holding her. Ignoring a pain in his chest he said, "Let's get her home." Heero silently nodded and the two left after retrieving Trowa and Quatre who were locked in a serious lip lock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well that's it of this chapter. I have whole new ideas for this story. Oh boy is this going to be fun. Duo torcher! Heero torcher! Angel torcher!


	14. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Angel and Relena jumped into the rafters high up as the Gundam Wing guys began to play.

_"I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got" Duo began to sing._

Une and Sally Po were ready to jump into the rafters to help Relena when 2 strong hands were placed on their shoulders. The two looked up and saw Zech holding them both down.

"I don't think it would be fair for both of you to join their fight." he said.

Une and Sally Po just hissed at him shoving their hands away. Then both jumped into him and the second fight began.__

I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut

Relena smirked as she looked upon Angel. "Angel, Angel, Angel. Why don't you just give up and I promise not to hurt you're friends when I become emperies."

"Shut up and die" Angel growled charging at her.

"If you insist, children first." Relena laughed stepping to the side as Angel ran pass her.

"Bitch" spat Angel turning quickly and punching her in the gut.

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose_

_  
_Relena doubled over in pain but before Angel could attack again, Relena kicked Angel's feet out from under her sending Angel almost falling off. Angel quickly grabbed another beam and flipped herself onto it.

_You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart  
You're yearning, burning for some_

Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try

Before Angel could dodge Relena, Relena attacked again kicking Angel across the face then in the ribs.

"You're too weak Angel" Relena laughed in victory as Angel shakily stood up wiping her mouth from some of the blood.

_You can fly if you'd only cut_

_  
_Angel attacked again. Both began to really fight. Leaping from beam to beam, blocking each others attacks and attacking each other with amazing speed even for vampires.

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo  
C'mon, c'mon let go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose_

_  
_Below the gundam guys played but their eyes were all searching for Angel. Duo saw her jump into the rafters with Relena but couldn't hear anything because the music was so loud.

_FIRST - we got to turn you around  
SECOND - You put your feet on the ground  
THIRD - Now take a hold of your soul  
FOUR - Whooooooooa, I'm turning it_

_  
_"Game over" Relena spun around and gave one final kick to Angel as Relena's heel contacted with Angel's skull sending Angel right into the stage below them as the song ended.

_  
Loose, FOOTLOOSE  
"...Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody Everybody cut Footloose!"_ Duo ended as a crash was heard.

2

"Angel!" Duo yelled running towards the place where Angel landed. "Angel, are you alright?" he asked cradling her to him.

"Duo, we need to take her to a doctor." Hilde said kneeling beside Duo.

The crowed began to notice something was wrong and began to gather around to see what had happened.

"Everyone out now!" Wu Fei growled, his eyes glowing red and his fangs in full view. Both Zech and Quatre copied Wu Fei showing their fangs as well.

The crowed screamed and everyone including the workers and the manager ran out. The only people who were left were Duo, Hilde, Zech, Wu Fei, Quatre, and Trowa who were surrounding Angel. Relena, who jumped out of the risers and walked up to Heero, with both Une and Sally Po near the door watching.

"You know…she doesn't love you" Relena whispered into Heero's ear.

"What?" Heero asked looking at her.

"It's the truth. Just look. Angel clinging to Duo and it doesn't seem like he is going to let go any time soon."

"…"

"You are the chosen one. That song broke the spell and now you know the truth. It isn't set in stone though. You don't have to choose Angel." Relena smiled at him. "Heero, I love you. Come with me and I'll make you king. Duo and Angel then could be together and be happy. You do want them to be happy don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then come with me Heero." Relena said stepping back and holding out her hand.

"Heero" Angel called out softly but Heero heard.

"She needs me," Heero said turning away from Relena, "She may love Duo but she needs me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Heero walked over to Duo and Angle, Angel struggled to get up and hugged Heero. "The spell is broken." She whispered.

"Yeah" Heero replied wrapping his arms around "I know." He held her to him.

"You guys are wonderful!" exclaimed a voice from behind Heero.

"Who are you?" growled Zech moving close to his injured sister.

"Whoa calm down bog boy." The man smiled extending a hand. "The name is Arnold. Arnold Trevaskousi." He grinned pulling out a card and passing it to Duo. "I heard you guys and thought you are really talented. I want to produce you as your manager."

"What do you get out of this?" Wu Fei asked suspiciously.

"Tem percent of all you make." He nodded as he passed another of his cards to Wu Fei. "Your group could be the next big thing. All it needs is a push."

"And you are that push?" Quatre asked walking beside Duo and looking at the card over Duo's shoulder.

"We need to take Angel home so we will contact you later." Heero informed Arnold. "We would need to discuss this and view the contracts."

"Oh of course. I wouldn't think you were all suckers or something." He reached into his brown brief case and pulled out 5 contracts. "Look them over and call me tomorrow. But you better hurry on making the decision." He warned, "I can't wait forever."

"Fine" Heero nodded and walked past Arnold with the rest of the group following behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the house, Heero had taken Angel to his room and placed her on the bed. Duo walked in with a cup of water and two pills.

"Give her these when she waked up. "It will ease the pain." Duo said quietly before turning and leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

The next morning…

Duo walked out of his room to see everyone gathered around the table reading the contracts. "So what do we do?" Duo asked.

"This is the break we have been looking for." Wu Fei pointed out.

"And the contract looks fair." Trowa added.

"We could be famous?" Quatre asked wide-eyed.

"Zech?" Duo asked. Zech had always had a logical head on his shoulder. Even as a child.

"I believe you should take it." Zech nodded.

"Call him" grinned Quatre. "Tell him we'll do it!"

"I'll run it by Heero" Duo said turning to ask Heero when Heero's door opened and Heero and Angel exited.

"Hey guys!" Angel smiled. She looked better than she had the previous night. The bruises and cuts still apparent on her face and arms but at least her color looked good. She was also wearing Heero's clothes, a large t-shirt and sweat pants.

"You look better" Duo smiled walking over to hug her.

"I feel like crap" she giggled then walked over and held Heero's hand. "Guys?"

The group looked at Heero and Angel. "Heero and I are going to become mates. He will decided to become King." She smiled.

"Congratulations!" shouted Quatre running over and almost talking her older sister. "Everything is perfect! We get a contract AND Angel gets her mate!"

"Thanks Quatre" Angel laughed.

"Congratulations sister" Zech hugged Angel careful, wary of her recent injuries.

"Thank you brother" Angel smiled before wrapping an arm around Heero. "Everything is perfect right now. Just perfect." She smiled.

"Yeah" Heero smiled but didn't miss the look of hurt Duo gave before quietly exiting the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well there you go. It's a start but this is far from over. Nothing is ever this easy or perfect. But you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Later for now!

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next night everyone was sitting in the den about to watch a movie except Angel who earlier that evening into her and Quatre's, kicking out Trowa and Quatre who were snuggling in Quatre's bed after some afternoon activities.

Duo nearly chocked at the way Trowa and Quatre looked. Both of them had thrown their clothes on in a rush, as their clothes were wrinkled and some of the buttons were missing. Trowa sporting some red spots on his neck from some serious making out. Quatre's blond hair was sticking out from rolling around the bed.

Now they both were curled on the couch, Quatre nearly falling asleep as he laid his head on his lover's chest. Trowa had still a small smile on his face as he stroked Quatre's blond hair. Wu Fei and Zechs also were curled up watching the movie. Hilde smiled as she watched the couples. But that smile vanished as she watched Duo. He was alone on the couch beside Heero. Even though Duo didn't act any differently than he normally would, Hilde could see the pain in his eyes. She could see the jealously as he watched Heero around Angel. Now Heero sat with a content look on his face looking wistfully at the door of Angel's room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Duo came out of his room and was surprised to see that everyone was up and about except Angel.

"Morning" yawned Duo sitting down and putting some Luck Charms into a bowel.

"Hey Duo" smiled Hilde sitting beside him.

"Hn"

"Good morning" Quatre and Trowa replied.

"Awwwww, aren't they such a cute couple" Duo laughed putting a spoon full of marshmallows into his mouth.

"Even I have to agree with that Maxwell" Wu Fei smirked as Zechs sat down beside him.

"So where's Angel?" asked Duo with his mouth full.

"She hasn't come out of her room ever since yesterday." answered Quatre.

"Really? So where did you sleep then?" smirked Duo.

"I well…um…slept with Trowa." whispered Quatre trying to hide into Trowa as much as he could from Duo's grinning face.

"I'll go get here" offered Hilde standing up and walking to Angel and Quatre's door.

"No!" shouted Duo running to here and pulling her hand away from knocking on the door.

"Why Duo?" she asked as he let go of her wrist.

"Because…" Duo began to explain as the others walked up to them.

"She's working on her gift to her mate right?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah" Duo sighed. "No one can enter or leave this room until she is finished."

"Why?" asked Heero.

"When the princess is ready to become the queen, she has to find her mate." Duo sighed. "Her mate is chosen when she born by the gods. They tell the parents in a dream and it is told to only the protectors of the royal children. In this situation, only Wu Man and I were told but Relena must have found out. She is also after Angel's mate. He doesn't know it though. When is it time to tell him, she must first create her gift to him. She must not stop once she has started it or it will not work. I do not know what she is doing, nor it is my place at ask. Angle had placed a guard onto the door. Anyone who touches the door will die."

"Oh"

"So when will she come out?" asked Heero.

"I don't know. Maybe today. Maybe longer." answered Duo.

Days passed and no one heard a sound come from the room. The guys kept busy practicing for a gig they had that Saturday at a popular club and Zechs and Hilde kept Relena far from the house.

Finally 6 days later, that Saturday, Angel emerged from her room with a folder in her hand.

"Glad you're finally out" Duo smiled giving her a big hug.

"Mmmmmm blood" mumbled Angel before biting into Duo like she did when she first awoke.

"I will never get used to that." mumbled Hilde walking over to Angel.

"Good to see you too." Laughed Angel dropping Duo to the floor and stepping over him.

"You finished?" asked Wu Fei walking over to her as well, followed by Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Zechs.

"Yeah, you all look dressed up. Where were you going?" she asked.

"To a club. We have a gig tonight." replied Duo standing up.

"Not another one" Angel sighed.

"I'll explain everything to you as we get ready." Quatre answered pulling Angel into their room and closing the door.

A half an hour later Angel and Quatre came out. Angel really dressed up. She had on a long tight black shirt and leather pants with black boots. The top cut low and the sleeves came down in a V shape. Her make up was dark and her hair was loose.

"Wow Angel. You look good." Grinned Duo walking up to her.

"Thanks Duo." smiled Angel looking up to him. "Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"I um… do you thing I could sing tonight? You know. Have you guys play something I wrote while I sing?"

"You're gift?" asked Duo quietly.

"Yeah, here it is." She replied handing the folder to him.

"Of course. Let me tell the guys and we'll head to the club right now."

"Thanks Duo." smiled Angel as he walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the club…

Duo talked it over with the other guys and they all agreed that she would perform first, and then they would follow.

Angel stepped forward on the stage, microphone in hand. Wu Fei started with the drums, followed by Trowa on base, Duo on the guitar, and Quatre on the keys. Heero said that he would sit this song out. He stood in front of the rest of the crowed. His eyes fixed onto Angel.

As Angel looked out she saw Heero, Zechs, and Hilde in the front and in the back was Relena, Une, and Sally Po.

_I wake up in the morning,  
Put on my face.  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day.  
Doesn't really matter,  
How I feel inside.  
This life is like a game sometimes..._

Heero stared intently at her. Then his eyes flashed golden and his glare softened._  
_The spell was unlocked and she was nervous about how he would choose. She looked at Duo and he just grinned at her._  
_

_Then you came around me,  
The walls just disappeared.  
Nothing to surround me,  
To keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
You've made me trust_

Cuz I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked... around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked... around you  
And it feels so right...

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the... covers fall away  
Guess I never had  
Someone like you  
To help me fit  
In my skin

Cuz I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  


She saw Relena walking up to him. Her eyes hungry for his blood.

_Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh oh  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  


Her heart began to break as she watched Heero and Relena speak. She had wrapped her arms around him._  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna, you're gonna see right through...  
Your gonna see right through...  
Oh yeah_

I'm naked around you  
And I can't hide...  
Your gonna see right through baby...

Une and Sally Po were still in the back smirking. They figured they had won._  
_She bowed and left the stage. Her eyes filling with tears. All of a sudden a flow of anger passed through her. She got up quickly, wanting to speak with Heero. Angle relised she was too late when she saw Heero get onto the stage to perform. Her anger flaired more as she walked over to Relena. Relena just smirked at Angel.

"You bitch" Angel mumbled hissing.

"Yeah whatever" Relena laughed. The two jumped into the top of the ceiling where the wooden planks holding up the roof were as Gundam Wing played their song. They were high up enough that no one was paying attention.

2

Authors note: ok 2 chapters ago I put a bit from a book called Downsiders. It's by Neal Shusterman. A very good book about an underground race called the downsiders. They hate the people above until a boy named Talon sees one when he leaves to find medicine for his sister. Her name is Lindsay. He takes her underground and it starts a whole lot of trouble.

Also, I will not write any lemons. Not that I do not like them but it is that I am no good. If anyone wants them in this story you must be able to write them and e-mail them to me. Please also review. I like to hear you're thoughts. Thanks.


	16. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

On a local TV channel:

"_A new rise in the music industry has everyone on their feet. The band new band Gundam Wing jumped on the page of stardom just recently from a small town in Southern California." A woman reported. "The hot singer is named Duo Maxwell. Quatre Winner is the blond energetic keyboardist. The silent bass player is Trowa Barton. Wu Fe Chang is the studly drummer. And last is the guitarist, Heero Yuy. But don't start trying to get their numbers yet girls. I was informed that they all, except the singer Duo Maxwell, is currently in a steady relationship. _

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Let's hear the song one more time and then you could take a 10 minute break." Arnold said taking his seat in the front row of the Staples Center.

"Again?" whined Duo. "I'm hungry!" he pouted before turning and went to take his spot on the stage.

"No one ever said becoming famous would be easy." Arnold reminded as the music started.

Quatre started playing the keyboard as Wu Fei began the drums.

Duo sang as he began to walk from one side of the stage to the other,_ "You have to learn to pace yourself"  
_Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
"You're just like everybody else" _Duo continued to sing._  
Duo and Heero sang "Pressure"  
"You've only had to run so far  
So good  
But you will come to a place  
Where the only thing you feel  
Are loaded guns in your face  
And you'll have to deal with" _Duo began to dance around the stage._  
_Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
_

"He's good, isn't he" Angel whispered to Hilde.

"Oh yeah" Hilde agreed, "They all are." She laughed as she and Angel began to sway to the music.

_"You used to call me paranoid" _Duo grinned, winking at Angel and Hilde.

Angel smiled back at Duo before turning to watch Heero. _  
_

Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
"But even you can not avoid" _Duo kept grinning as he ran beside Heero who was staring at Angel._  
_Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
"You turned the tap dance into your crusade  
Now here you are with your faith  
And your Peter Pan advice  
You have no scars on your face  
And you cannot handle pressure" _Angel watched Duo singing loudly as he ran beside Trowa and wrapped an arm around the silent bass player._  
"All grown up and no place to go  
Psych 1, Psych 2  
What do you know?  
All your life is Channel 13  
Sesame Street  
What does it mean?" _Duo continued bouncing around the stage, his braid flapping widely around him. _  
"I'll tell you what it means"- _spoke Duo smirked at Angel as he ran a hand down his sweat soaked chest.

Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure" _Heero shot a glare at Duo as he caught him smirking at Angel. His Angel!

Zech walked over to his younger sister and whispered softly, "Be careful sister."

Angel turned to Zech confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Human emotions are more extreme than ours and therefore more easily swayed." He explained. "Even those who do not show emotions are more ruled by their emotions than their heads." Zech warned "I am merely explaining that you must be careful when you act around Heero and Duo. It could end badly." Zech watched as his sister become confused but Zech knew that he couldn't explain further. This was not the place or time so he simply said that and then left to wait for Wu Fei.  
Duo and Heero sang _"Pressure"  
"Don't ask for help  
You're all alone" _singing, Duo didn't see Heero's glare and instead he ran off beside Quatre.

Dismissing what Zech said, Angel turned to watch her best friend, younger brother, younger brother's lover, older brother's lover, and her own lover and mate on the stage. Her brother was so weird.

Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
"You'll have to answer  
To your own" _Duo danced to the front of the stage and started dancing as the music began to speed up.  
Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
"I'm sure you'll have some cosmic rationale  
But here you are in the ninth  
Two men out and three men on  
Nowhere to look but inside  
Where we all respond to" _sang Duo as he began to remove the black tank top he was wearing and threw it to Angel._  
_Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
Duo and Heero sang "Pressure" _Heero glared once more to Duo who didn't see it once again._  
"All your life is Time Magazine  
I read it too  
What does it mean?" Duo _laughed as Angel and Hilde pretend to fight over the tank top and Angel pretending to win._  
_Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
"I'm sure you'll have some cosmic rationale  
But here you are with your faith  
And your Peter Pan advice  
You have no scars on your face  
And you cannot handle pressure" _Duo sang as he stood in the center of the stage and dropped to his knees._  
_Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"_

Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure"  
"One, two, three, four"_ Duo jumped to his feet before bowing as the music ended._  
_Duo and Heero sang_ "Pressure" _

The girls clapped loudly, whistling and cheering as the guys bowed and proceeded to walk off the stage.

"Thank you. Thank you" Duo grinned running over to the two girls and got his tank top back from Angel.

"You guys are great!" Hilde exclaimed giving Duo a hug before pulling away and yelled, "Ewww!" she made a face, "You're all sweaty."

"He's always been like that." Teased Angel as Heero walked up to the three. Turning, Angel jumped at Heero. "You were hot!" she laughed.

"Hn" he replied looking at Duo and seeing the little glimmer of hurt on his face. Feeling a little better that Angel was with him instead of Duo, he leaned in and kissed Angel deeply. Moaning, and readily returned the kiss, pasting herself against her lover.

"Get a room guys." Teased Hilde then became quiet as she noticed way Duo was looking at Angel and Heero, liked a kicked puppy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Several days later…

Duo and Hilde were relaxing in the chairs outside of the house when they heard a loud crash and saw Angel chasing Heero out of the house with a knife. For anyone else this may seem unusual but for the past couple of days this same thing had been happening. One moment Angel and Heero were glued to one another and the next moment, Angel would be trying to kill Heero and soon afterward, Angel would run to Duo and Hilde crying.

"Hilde?" Duo asked lifting the sunglasses off of his head.

"Yeah Duo?" Hilde sighed.

"Do you think Angel is acting extremely weird?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't know. Is that how vampires act once their mated?" Hilde asked confused.

"Not really…" mumbled Duo. "But is that how girls act in general once they get married?"

"No," Hilde replied, "…unless their pregnant." She finished before standing up and walking inside. "I'm taking a shower. Later Duo."

"Okay" Duo sighed leaning back into his chair when Hilde's words came into his mind again.

"_Unless their pregnant"_

"WHAT!" Duo shot up and nearly fell off the chair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One week later the Gundam Wing guys had a TV interview with a local TV channel.

"Today on 'What's Hot'" announced a young blond women named Macy, "We are going to be interviewing the latest band to hit the stage. Gundam Wing!" The audience screamed and cheered as the 5 boys walked onto the set. Once everyone was seated the Macy began her interview.

"So boys, tell us how you got started" inquired Macy.

"It was all Solo's idea" Duo nodded. "He passed away before we started performing for anyone but it was his idea in the first place." The 4 other boys nodded in agreement.

"Okay so what about this concert you are going to open with?" she smiled.

"Well this concert is going to be huge!" grinned Duo.

"We are already sold out and are planning to begin touring soon." Quatre added quietly.

"Our music is completely our own" Heero informed.

"And there is going to be a few giveaways there." Trowa said.

"Oh wow, I know I will be there" she laughed. "So how long have you been a group?"

"About 5 years now but Quatre just joined us when we met up with Angel and her brothers." Wu Fei answered.

"So Quatre" Macy began.

"Yes?" Quatre asked shyly.

"How does it feel being the new member? Do you think they sometimes don't respect your opinion because you are new?" Macy smiled a fake sweet smile.

"Actually no" Quatre smiled back, "I may not be as confident as they are when we are about to perform but they never treat me differently. It's not just a band we have. We are friends too. That is what makes the difference."

There was a silence through the audience and Macy asked, "Okay so here's the popular question. Are you dating anyone? If so, how serious are you and who is she?"

The audience seemed to hold it's breath as the guys looked at one another. It was previously agreed that unless necessary, they wouldn't announce their relationships, especially they Zech and Wu Fei, and Trowa and Quatre. They just didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. Or well that's what the manager said.

"Well I'm single" Duo grinned as a loud wave of cheers and screams began.

"I'm currently in a long term relationship but I prefer not to revel my love's name" Wu Fei smirked.

There was a round of sighs as Quatre began to speak, "I to am involved but I do not with to discuss my personal life please."

After some more groans, Trowa replied, "Same here."

As the sighs lessened Heero too announced, "I have a girl and she is also to remain anonymous."

But when the boys looked at Macy to see if she would be bothered by them not divulging the information, she had only a grin on her face, "Isn't it true that Heero is currently dating you friend and Quatre's older sister, Angel?"

"How did you know that?" demanded Duo.

"Your manager informed me" she smiled, "This is the same girl that performed the same night the Gundam Wing guys got discovered." She added to the camera.

"Then why the hell did you ask?" Heero added.

"Because I was curious to see if you would actually tell your fans." She smiled, "So let's bring her up and interview her too." She motioned back stage and soon Angel was escorted onto the stage by a stage worker. "Welcome Angel" she smiled sweetly.

"Hi" Angel smiled back sitting in between Heero and Duo. Duo just prayed that Angel's emotions would stay in check for a while.

"So how long have you known the Gundam Wing guys?" Macy asked.

"Well Duo and Wu Fei I have known ever since I was small and Quatre's my brother but I only met Trowa and Heero about a month or so back." She replied leaning her head onto Heero's shoulder.

"Really, so how were Duo, Wu Fei, and Quatre when they were young?" Macy continued.

"I really don't remember much. I pretty much remember them the same as they are now, except all cuter and dating. Well except Duo but I know he will find someone soon." Angle giggled.

"So why did you hook up with Heero if you haven't known him for long?"

"Well we were destined to be together. It was fate had paired us up long before. He may look mean but he extremely sweet. And he's HOT too." Giggled Angel running a hand up and down Heero's arm before Heero grabbed it and held it.

"Oh I see."

"Don't get me wrong. I don't want to be with Heero because he's only hot. I mean Duo's hot too but I'm not with him." Angel continued.

Duo and Heero turned and looked at Angel.

"Does she want to be with Duo?" Heero thought sadly.

"Oh shit, here comes out the weird stuff." Inwardly groaned Duo.

"So I will ask you guys once more. Can you tell your fans who you are dating?" Macy asked with a smirk.

"Do you know who we are dating?" Quatre countered.

"No but…" Macy began

"Then the answer is no" Trowa finished.

"Just tell us a little about these special girls" Macy pleaded. "Right audience?" she asked as a cheer raced through the crowed. Angel suddenly giggled and soon was laughing. Macy looked at the laughing girl, "What's so funny?"

"You said girl!" Angel laughed as Duo's eyes went wide.

"She's not going to…" Duo thought but was cut off as Macy asked.

"What do you mean by 'You said girl'?" Macy inquired.

"Well my brothers are both dating guys not girls" Angel laughed more as Quatre became red. "In fact Quatre is dating Trowa! And Wu Fei is with my older brother Zech!" she said louder before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

There was a eerie silence before Macy announced, "And we will return after our break." She told the camera.

Once the station turned to a commercial, everyone turned to Angel. "What do you think you are doing!" demanded Wu Fei to Angel.

"Nothing Wu Fei but they would have found out eventually. I mean you guys always are together anyways." Angel said still snickering.

"I am so going to kill you sister dear," vowed Zech.

"I cannot believe you just did that to me Angel" Quatre mumbled mortified.

"Well fine then I will go home. I know where I'm not wanted," grumbled Angel before grabbing Hilde's have and pulling her out.

Once Angel had left Duo pulled Wu Fei away from the rest. "Something is up with Angel." Duo whispered.

"Besides her being completely immature?" Wu Fei growled.

"Yeah, her emotions are off the wall." Duo added.

"You don't think…" Wu Fei started.

"I do and I think we need to check before todays over. For all of our sake." Duo sighed,

"I just hope you're wrong. This could be the worst time for this to happen," agreed Wu Fei.

"Me too," nodded Duo, "Me too."

Well here is another chapter. Now the story is changing more. Please review. I take all reviews into thought when writing the next chapter. The song is called "Pressure" and it is by Billy Joel. You can blame my friend Mark for becoming a fan of his music.


	17. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

After the TV show, the Gundam Wing guys, Hilde, and Zech went home in search for Angel. She had run off after the first half and not no one has heard from her. When they entered the house they saw the place was a wreck. It had looked like a tornado was in their house with all the movies, books, papers and anything else on the floor. Then they saw Angel curled up in a corner of the living room. Heero was the first to go to her. Carefully he placed an arm around her. He could hear her crying. "Angel?" he said softly.

"Go away" she cried trying to pull away.

"No" Heero said sternly.

The sudden answer made Angel look up at him surprised. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because you're my mate." Heero said seriously but Angel could see the love in his eyes.

Angel's eyes filled up with tears once more as she clung to Heero. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I don't know why I told that idiot about everyone. I'm sorry I made a mess here. I was just mad." She mumbled into Heero's nicely pressed shirt, leaving wet spots.

"No one's mad at ya Ang'" Duo smiled kneeling beside her and Heero. "Right guys?"

Angel looked at her brothers and her brother's lovers. They were all nodding. "Don't worry about it Angel. They would have found out soon enough. I think it makes things easier." Quatre smiled.

"Now we need to take you into your room and have you checked out." Duo announced standing up and pulling Angel to her feet.

"Why?" Angel checked out.

"Because we just need to make sure our soon to be queen is alright" Quatre replied letting go of Trowa's hand.

Angel nodded and began to follow when Heero started to follow. "Sorry buddy but you can't be in there." Duo stopped as he gently pushed Angel in and Zech and Wu Fei followed.

"Why?" glared Heero.

"If you haven't forgotten, I am immune to your glares now. Also because you are human. Only vampires are allowed to be in the room." Duo said and walked into the room.

"Yeah, sorry Trowa." Quatre whispered giving Trowa a kiss before entering the bedroom and closing the door on the humans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later in the room with the Vampires…

"I cannot believe it" mumbled Wu Fei looking at Angel. "But this answers so much."

"Congratulations!" Quatre smiled hugging his older sister.

"It's a surprise and yet it was enviable by the way you and Heero went at it sister," smirked Zech.

"I still cannot believe you're pregnant" Quatre whispered, "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Yeah, congrats but this is going to cause some problems." Duo sighed.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked confused.

"You have an heir but if Relena discovers this, we could be in serious trouble. She would never end in her attacks." Duo answered.

"And we don't have the protection of the court. Not until you and Heero are united in the Ceremony of the Two Moons." Wu Fei realized.

"That means we have to go back as soon as possible." Quatre reasoned.

"But what about your singing group?" Angel asked sadly.

"This is more important." Zech said without any thought.

"So when is the soonest we can leave?" Duo asked Wu Fei.

"I'll start making the channels. When the time is ready, we'll all know." He nodded.

"Good," grinned Duo. "Well I guess we all know what this means" he sighed.

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"We can't tell the humans. That means Hilde, Trowa, and Heero." Wu Fei continued.

"But Heero's the father and my mate. Why can't I tell him? It's not like he would tell anyone." Angel asked.

"Heero's human, Angel. Vampires as powerful can probe human minds with out any trouble. I bet Relena does it all the time." He informed the princes. "Even if he doesn't tell Relena, she will discover it and we can't take that chance. Not until we are back home."

"So I can't tell him anything until we go to the vampire world?" Angel asked surprised.

"After the ceremony" corrected Zech.

"This is for the best interest of your child." Wu Fei added.

"I know. But something tells me that this will blow up in our face," sighed Angel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The days passed and soon it was the day of the big opening concert. The Gundam guys were practicing non-stop, only pausing when Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei, and Zech went to check on Angel. Angel was still moody as ever but she kept more away from Heero.

Heero had no idea what was going on. All the vampires seem to be keeping a secret and he knew that Angel was staying away so that he couldn't tempt her into telling him. Duo and Angel were always together and what was worst was that he was always touching her, especially on her stomach. Every time he would come up to them, they would stop talking and Angel would suddenly leave.

Before the concert, the guys had a 2 hour break but Heero couldn't find Angel anywhere. He asked some of the sound technicians and they said that they saw her leave with Duo. He was about to go after them when a hand caught his arm. Turning he saw Relena.

"Hello Heero" she smiled.

"What do you want?" he glared turning to leave once again.

"She doesn't care for you." Relena said casually.

"Of course she does" Heero answered not looking at her.

"Then why isn't she here? Why does she always go out with Duo? I know you know he has feelings for her." Relena smirked as she saw Heero's shoulders drop slightly.

"She's my mate." He said quietly.

"I love you Heero. Can't you see that?" she asked turning him around. "Does she love you?"

"She…she's my mate. Of course…" He started but Relena cut him off.

"Has she ever told you she loves you? Hmmm?"

Heero didn't answer but just glared instead.

"Has she? Heero she only wants you to become the queen. She loves Duo. I could see it in her eyes. The way she acts. The way they smile at one another. It's obvious." She said softly.

"No, she's my mate. She loves me." Heero said but the confidence in his voice was gone.

"I know you want somebody to love Heero but it's only one sided." Relena sighed and then said, "I'll show you." She grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him down the street. Across from them on a bench in a park was Angel and Duo. Angel was leaning into Duo and Duo was playing with the tip if her hair. The two looked like lovers; they were so comfortable with one another. "See" she whispered in Heero's ear.

"No" Heero whispered, "She said…" This was Heero's worst fear come true.

"Now that she has you, she can be the queen. That's just how royalty is. But I still love you." She said entwining her hands with Heero's.

"You only want to be queen to." Heero pointed out.

"No, Angel is the rightful heir. Now that she has mated with you, she has all her power. But I still am here….for you." She said pulling him down for a kiss.

Heero accepted the kiss with little resistance. There was no passion like he felt when he kissed Angel, but there was comfort and kindness. A few tears slipped down his cheeks.

When Relena pulled away she said, "I know you still have feelings for her but I am still willing to be there for you."

"Thank you" he murmured.

"Heero, you cannot let Angel become queen" Relena said suddenly.

"You said there was nothing you could do." Heero pointed out.

"I can't do anything but there is something you could do." Relena began to pull Heero away from the park.

"What? Why?"

"Angel lied to you. She lied to her mate. In vampire laws that is cause for death, especially for a queen."

"I understand what she did but I can't take her place. Who will rule if it is not Angel?" Heero asked.

"You and I will rule. Together." Relena smiled, "I love you Heero. I will love you forever and if you want to stay here on Earth, I will stay. But I truly believe you will be a wonderful kind. The seers of the future saw that. That is why you were chosen to become Angel's mate. Duo would never be accepted. He already screwed everything up. You and me, together forever. That is what the vampire world needs." Relena pulled Heero down before Heero could respond and kissed him.

When they pulled away Heero had only one question burning in his pained filled eyes, "How?" he choked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the break the boys went back stage to get ready. Heero was unusually distant and quiet. Heero was always quiet but this was something else. Everyone could feel the coldness coming from his body. Angel tried to hug and kiss him but Heero quickly went into the bathroom leaving Angel completely confused. The concert was about to start so Angel quickly went to her seat in the front row with the other screaming fans.

The lights dimmed and the guys appeared on the stage.

Duo appeared on the stage as the drums began. Soon Trowa entered with the bass and Heero with guitar.

Finally Quatre started and Duo began to _sing. "Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours. For what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That time's still holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town   
Now I gotta cut_

Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back   
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig a way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for songs   
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut

Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo   
C'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
We got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of all  
Whooooooooa, I'm turning it

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise   
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues_

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise   
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody Everybody cut footloose"_

The concert continued with the guys playing hit after hit. The fans were going crazy and Angel thought for several moments that she was going to be smashed flat as a pancake. It eased up when Hilde threaten to beat up anyone who pushed her again but it was still very crowded and Angel couldn't wait to curl up with Heero afterward. Hopefully whatever was bothering him would pass by now. He didn't look the same on stage. He looked very sad. Almost hurt.

About half way through the concert there was an intermission for everyone to stretch their legs and the guys to change clothes. Angel and Hilde ran backstage to congratulate them on a great concert so far.

"Heero you were wonderful!" exclaimed Angel running to hug her half dressed mate.

"Thanks" Heero replied before removing himself from Angel and continued to change.

"What about me?" pouted Duo.

"You stunk" teased Hilde wrapping an arm around Duo.

Just then Wu Fei, who was off with his boy friend moments before, came bursting in. "We got it" he said.

"Got what?" Quatre asked from his spot on the couch curled up with Trowa.

"It's time to leave. The transmission went through. We're going home." Wu Fei answered.

"Home?" Angel smiled and ran to glomp on Wu Fei. "Yeah!"

"But what about the concert?" asked Trowa.

"This chance only comes only once every several years. Normal vampires can't change from world to world easily. It takes a lot of energy. Only the king and queen could do that." Wu Fei said. "We wouldn't be able to leave for at least another year and we can't afford that."

"Yeah, Angel needs to become queen soon." Duo added.

"So I guess this will go down in the history books then. The Gundam Wing guys disappear during their first concert," laughed Hilde.

"Don't we need our stuff?" asked Heero.

"Already got it." Smirked Wu Fei holding up is bag. "Most of our stuff cannot go but I got the important stuff. The rest can go to whoever wants it."

"So that's it. We really are going?" Hilde asked taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, lets go." Duo smiled.

"Home" Angel whispered placing a hand onto her stomach, "Home"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well here is another chapter. I am really excited. Here comes the fun part. Now what do you all think. Angel and the guys are finally going home but will this all happily? NO WAY! That wouldn't be a good ending. Let's see what Relena has up her sleeves. Nothing good I guarantee it. Please review. I need to know hoe this story is coming out. Also…are you sure the couples are the same? I said I changed the story. It is possible to change the couples to ya know.


	18. chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Angel was board. Board! Board! Board! Board! They had arrived at the castle almost a week ago and she hadn't been able to escape her room. The council told her that this was because she had to reflect on how she was going to rule the kingdom for the next couple hundred centauries. But she knew the truth. They were punishing her! There is no way this is proper. She hated it!

She couldn't even see Heero! He was taken to another part of the castle to prepare his gift to her. She could remember Duo's words a few days ago when she tried to escape from her prison that they called her room, _"When the ceremony and coronation are to begin, the king is needed to give a gift to his future queen. This seals their commitment for eternity and grants the full powers to the queen. This gift is similar to the give the queen gives to the king before they become mates. Like the one you gave to Heero." Duo winked, "Also this is when we are the weakest so no one is able to attend except the royal families and trusted ones."_

"_Why are we so weak Duo?" Angel had asked._

"_To perform the gift properly, those who chose, in our case everyone one, gives their magic to aid the future king. Also the queen is drained of her magic to fully accept the new powers bestowed to her." Duo smiled, "But don't worry about it. Nothing would harm your baby or anything. It's totally fine. Now go to your room before you are caught." He warned her and then dashed down the stairs. _

The ceremony was to begin in tomorrow and then all the secrets would be out. She could finally tell Heero about their child and then things could go back to the way they were before. For now Angel could only sit and wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo walked around the ceremony hall making sure there was nothing that could harm the future king or queen. All had to go right. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Angel. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. Angel's long raven hair fell in waves around her body. She only wore a long white gown, similar to a wedding gown in the earth world. Both her brothers led her him and placed her in the sacred circle where she was to stand alone until the end of the ceremony. Then they joined their respected lovers beside Duo. Heero of course composed a song for his queen. The other guys were going to aid with their musical talents for the ceremony just as they had aided Angel. This time though they had no idea what they were about to play. They were only going to be the vessels that Heero's gift was going to play through them.

In walked the leaders, they were the oldest and wisest in all the lands. They were to conduct the ceremony from afar. Lastly walked in Heero, in all black with gold chains hanging from his coat, he truly looked that part of the king of the vampires. His face was dark and void of any expression. Without a word her walked in front of Angel and signaled for the other Gundam Wing guys to follow behind him. Taking up their instruments they waited for Heero to begin.

Wu Fei began to play a solid beat on the drums while Heero began to play the guitar. Then Heero began to sing as Duo, playing the back up guitar, Trowa with the bass and Quatre playing the keyboard, joined in playing.

"_I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

Angel looked at Heero with a look of surprise as he continued. This wasn't her Heero. This gift hurt. Eating her from the inside and she couldn't do anything about it. __

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
(Go)- Duo shouted against his will. He couldn't break it. This was very wrong but…  
_Where should I go?_

_(Do)- _Duo shouted against his will. This was Heero's power. He was still being forced to sing.  
_What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

_(Know_)- Duo shouted against his will. Duo couldn't break it.  
_Cause I don't know_

_(You_)- Duo shouted against his will. As he looked around, he saw pain in the faces of his friends.  
_If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me  
_

This didn't feel right. Zech tried to step forward but something stopped him. Turning he saw Relena smiling looking at Heero. Zech felt sick. Something was very wrong. Something struck him in the back of the neck and he fell to the floor with a thud.

_  
I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was  
_

Angel was frozen. She couldn't do anything except accept the pain Heero was giving. Her heart bled for him as his anger surged in his singing.

_  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
(Go)- _Duo shouted against his will. He tried to break away but couldn't move more than a step from his original position._  
Where should I go? _

_(Do)- _Duo shouted against his will. He wanted to scream at Heero. To shout some sense into Heero's thick skull about the pain that he was causing Angel but nothing came out except the few lyrics he shouted.

_  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

_(Know)- _Duo shouted against his will_  
Cause I don't know_

_(You)- _Duo shouted against his will_  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me_

I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery  
(Go)- Duo shouted against his will

_Where should I go?_

_(Do)- _ Duo shouted against his will

_What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
_

Angel concentrated on not giving into the pain before her. It felt like whips were hitting her at all angles. Her flesh was torn open and bleeding from every place until her white gown was soaked with her blood. But angel refused to cry or fall. With her head held high, she accepted the pain Heero gave here.

_  
Is it a mystery_? - Heero's eyes were glaring at Angel. Never once leaving her face as he sang every word and pierced her heart.  
_Is it a mystery?_

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control- Quatre cried out from all the power being taken from him. The pain was immense. _  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_- Trowa fell to the grown still playing the bass but barely conscious._  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_- Wu Fei looked at Wu Fei, then at Duo. His arms were red and swollen from him struggling to stop playing.

_I'm spinning out of control...  
_

_(Go)- _ Duo shouted against his willDuo couldn't stop. He saw the tears falling from Angel's face and it shattered his heart knowing that he couldn't do anything.

_Where should I go?_

_(Do)- _ Duo shouted against his will His legs felt like Jell-O and his body felt like led. Any moment soon he knew that he would drop. Turning he saw her! Relena was behind Zech, smiling sweetly.

_What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
_

_(Know)- _ Duo shouted still fighting.

_Cause I don't know_

_(You)- _ Duo shouted against his will

_If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me_

And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery  
(Go) - Duo shouted against his will

_Where should I go?_

_(HEERO!) – Duo shouted before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. _

_What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

I'm spinning out of control- Heero ignored Duo as he began finishing his 'gift'. _  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control-_ Heero wanted to cause as much pain as she and Duo had caused him._  
Out of control!_ - Heero ended as he dropped the guitar to the floor and held out his hand to Relena.

Angel swayed a bit but somehow still remained standing even though Wu Fei, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa fell to the floor. As the music stopped echoing from the halls, Heero silently held out a hand off stage.

Relena gently took Heero's hand and walked over to the center of the stage. "I am Relena, Countess of Moon Fall Manor. This is Heero Yuy. He is or was the mate to Angel. However it was determined that Angel has caused a terrible crime. She has betrayed her mates trust and so he turned to me." Relena took Heero's hand, "With your permission I plead that Heero still become king but I become queen in Angel's turn. It is obvious that Heero and Angel are no longer the mates they needed to be. He has chosen me. Not HER" Relena finished looking at the princess in her tattered and bloodied robes.

"Heero" Angel whispered blinking back the tears.

"I have chosen Relena" Heero said without any emotion.

The elders were silent for a moment before speaking, "Very well. It is only ordered that Heero become king. His mate is his choosing."

"Good." Smiled Relena, "Arrest them for betrayal of the king!" she ordered, "Arrest Angel, Duo, Wu Fei, Zech, Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde. They are the traitors to his highness!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author Notes: Well here is another chapter. Please read and review. I appreciate feed back greatly. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"It has been 5 months now. 5 months since Heero betrayed Angel. 5 months since Relena discovered Angel was pregnant. 5 months since the soldiers took her away from us and put her in that tower, far above the castle." Duo thought as he closed his eyes. 5 months. How did he know that? Because for the past 4 days Angle has been screaming so loud that it echoes thought the castle. How does that make a difference? Because Angel is nearly ready to give birth to her child. Duo remembered explaining to Trowa and Hilde when the screaming first began…

Flashback 4 days ago…

"_What are they doing to Angel?" Hilde asked worried, crawling over to where Duo was chained to the wall._

_Duo opened his eyes and stared at the concerned girl, "Angel's about to have her baby." He whispered hoarsely. The soldiers hardly gave the prisoners anything to survive on and Duo hadn't had a drink of water for about 2 days now. _

"_Today!" exclaimed Quatre from his position chained beside Trowa._

"_No in about a week." Answered Wu Fei._

"_Then why is she in pains now?" questioned Trowa softly and winced as another scream tore through the air._

"_When a vampire woman is with child they are pregnant for about 5 months maybe 6." Zech started._

"_Well that's a lot easier than human women" muttered Hilde._

"_Not quite." Duo continued, "Although for the first 4 to 5 months they do not gain weight because it seems that the child is only growing in sprit and soul, the last week or so is when the child is actually growing inside. Try to picture about 9 months of a child's growth in a human woman and condense it into 7-10 days of a vampire's birth process. Also don't forget that by the time they are born, their fangs and claws are grown and are extremely sharp."_

"_Ouch" winced Hilde and covered her ears as another scream was heard._

"_There is no room for the body to adjust and if you think that is painful, the birthing is about 10 times more." Wu Fei shuttered. _

"_You've experienced it?" Duo smirked._

"_Of course not Maxwell, my…" Wu Fei trailed off suddenly growing quiet. He looked at Zech, who was beside him, softly and said nothing else._

_Zech looked back quietly but didn't say a word. He just reached out his hand to hold one of Wu Fei's._

"_You're…" Quatre began curious to what made Wu Fei become so quiet._

"_Now's not the time." Duo interrupted._

End of Flashback…

Duo looked out of the small room he and his friends were caged in. There were 6 guards and although he knew they could escape when they wanted, they stayed. Why? Because Angel was here and without Angel, they couldn't leave. He knew Relena knew that. That was the reason for so little guards. Until Angel gave birth, she would be trapped in the tower. Then Relena would probable kill her soon after that, If only he could find a way…

The doors opened quickly and a soldier walked over to Duo, who was sitting on the floor. "Get up" he ordered.

"Why?" Duo sighed as the soldiers foot hit is side hard.

"Because the king and queen demand it!" the guard growled roughly pulling Duo to his feet.

"The king and queen" Duo thought, "They had completed the coronation and everything the day after Angel and the others were arrested. Duo guessed that he didn't want Heero to change his mind.

"You don't have to be so violent" Duo winced as the guy unchained his wrist from the wall.

"Duo" Quatre called out worried.

"Smiling, Duo looked at the young prince, "Don't worry about me…" A scream was heard thought the castle. "I'll be fine."

"Get moving," ordered the soldier shoving Duo forward.

"Yeah, yeah." Duo mumbled, jerking away from the soldiers grip.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo was taken away from his friends and was lead up a long corridor to a large black door. Angel's screams were becoming louder with each step. The door opened and an older woman grabbed the surprised Duo and pulled him in, slamming the4 door behind her.

"What…?" Duo began but the woman put a hand to his lips.

"I am still one of the few loyal to the true queen." She said softly. Turning she pulled out a silver key, "Because of this I ask for your assistance."

"You're going to help Angel escape?" Duo asked surprised.

Shaking her head she walked across to the opposite side of the room, to a white door, "For now I just intend to save her and her child's life." The woman turned back to Duo, "I was ordered to kill the child if it was a girl…"

"But…" Duo began to protest but the woman ignored him.

"But if it was a boy, I was to give him to her." She finished.

"We can't let that happen." Duo growled.

"Keep your voice down." Ordered the woman, "Angel needs her rest is she is to have a chance to survive."

Duo immediately shut his mouth and nodded vigorously.

"What I need is for you to help me decide what to do no matter what gender child is." She opened the door and Duo was blinded by a bright light. He followed her into the room while his eyes adjusted to the blinding light. Duo saw Angel on a single bed in the center of the room. Her long once beautiful hair was matted in knots around her pale face and her fist were clenched in her sheets.

"Angel," Duo whispered kneeling beside the princess, "Don't worry. I'm here." He gently held her hand as another scream tore from her throat and her hand gripped his.

As the pain subsided, Angel loosened her grasp on Duo's hand. "Heero?" she whispered, and even though she looking up she saw familiar eyes, they were not the one's she yarned for.

"It's Duo" Duo answered. After all this time…after what he's done…months of touchier… she still calls for him…she still loves…him. That thought cut deeper than any blade could.

Angel screamed once again, her claws digging into Duo's flesh once more. "Isn't there anything we can do for the pain?" Duo pleaded looking at the older woman.

"Only a healer could but that bit…I mean the queen ordered no one but you and me to tend to Angel." The older woman sighed, "Unless…"

"Unless? Unless what?" Duo demanded.

"I know an ancient ability my great grandmother use to perform when wounded warriors were brought to her care. It is extremely draining and painful but gives the wounded the relief needed usually to heal."

"I'll do it" Duo replied without hesitating.

"She died performing this once. It talks centuries of training to do what she did but maybe…I need to gather a few items, rest now. You'll need it if we succeed." She turned and walked out o the room.

Duo had no fear of pain. He would cut off his own arm if that was what Angel needed. He knew that. It was only a few months ago when they were first thrown into the cell that he willingly helped her without thought of the consequences…

_5months before_

_Duo had woken up to someone crying. Turning from his position chained to the wall, he saw Angel curled up in a ball crying. "Angel? What's wrong?" Duo called out._

"_She know" a soft voice answered._

"_Knows? Knows what? Who knows?" Duo asked confused._

"_Relena. I could feel it." She began crying harder. "About my and Heero's child" she turned and buried her face into Duo's chest._

_Duo couldn't think of what to say. If that bitch knew about Angel being pregnant then nothing could stop her from killing their only hope for ending her rule. If there was only a way to fool Relena and the other vampires about Angel's child… Duo strained his arm testing the chains that prevented from holding Angel. They were strong. Too strong for him to break on his own._

"_If only the child was not Heero's. Maybe she would let it live if it didn't pose a threat." Angel sighed._

"_Why don't you blend another sent into you then?" suggested another voice._

_Duo looked to see it had come from Quatre. "What do you mean? How could you get another sent on a womb without mating?"_

"_Relena cannot smell the child's sent. Well not really cause it's not formed yet. She could only sense the presents. If you are able to combine another sent, it will blend in with the child and then there is no proof." Quatre reasoned looked softly at his older sister._

"_How?" Angel asked pulling away from Duo._

"_Well when Trowa and I got together, he and I combined our smells as well as souls. Now all could smell Trowa on me and I on Trowa. The same is with you and Heero or Wu Fei and Zech. If you get someone like Duo's smell on you then it might work."_

"_You want Duo to mate with Angel?" Hilde asked wide-eyed. _

_Blushing Quatre quickly shook his head, "Not the physical soul connecting mating. Just the biting part."_

"_Biting?" Hilde asked confused._

"_Well to mix our scents, I had to bite Trowa's neck when we…" Quatre trailed off blushing deeper and burying his face in Trowa's side._

"_Quatre…" Duo began, "I can't do that to Angel"_

"_Would you?" Angel asked softly._

"_Angel you know what that would mean. It could prove that this child isn't Heero's." Wu Fei protested._

"_But if not my child is dead to begin with" countered Angel. Then raising a hand and cupping Duo's face, "Please?" she whispered._

_End of flash back_

Duo sighed as he caressed Angel's face. And that is what happened. Duo had bitten Angel's neck mixing hers and his blood. His sent would be on her and hers on him forever as well as the child. A powerful scream broke Duo's thoughts as Angel's grip once again tightened on his hand. The old woman came in and began to remove the sheet covering Angel.

"What do we do?" Duo asked.

"It's too late" she said turning to pull out some towels.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Demanded Duo.

"The child is to come tonight" she quickly went to the windows and shut the curtains, "We can't do anything for the pain. It's time to birth the child."

"Oh shit" cursed Duo as he looked down to Angel. "She'll live right?"

"There is a slight chance"

"WHAT?"

"She's giving birth Duo. She wasn't healthy to begin with. She…"

A soft voice called out interrupting the woman, "Duo?"

"Angel?" Duo smiled slightly, "I'm here. What do you need?"

"Take care of my children" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked confused.

"It hurts too much Duo. Please promise me you'll take care of my children" she begged. "I can't…"

"You're giving up?" Duo was shocked.

"Duo" Angel whispered.

"No!" Duo shouted making Angel and the old woman snap their head to his direction.

"Duo?" Angel asked softly.

"I can't believe you're giving up!" Duo was mad, "You're going to let your child grow up without a father or mother? You're giving up because of Heero? I know you hurt but what about your child? What about your kingdom? What about your friends?" tears fell from Duo's face, "If you give up then Relena wins."

"He loves her" Angel whispered.

"Bullshit"

"I'm not strong. I just want peace."

"HELL NO!" Duo's voice was rising, "I can't believe you are being so selfish. What about your son or daughter?"

"Take care of them. I trust you Duo."

"You remember how it was like growing up without your parents. Relena's mother made sure of that. Do you want the same for your child? For Relena to win? Does your child mean nothing to you?"

"I don't know how to fight anymore" Angel confessed.

"That's what friends are for. That's what family's for. But we can't do anything if you give up. Please try. If not for yourself, then for your child. For Heero's child."

There was a moment of pause then Angel spoke. "Okay"

"Move" ordered the older woman shoving Duo out of the way.

"Owww Hey!" Duo exclaimed.

"Either help or move" she kneeled in between Angel's legs before ordering Duo, "Go and hold her hand. Make sure she's breathing at all time's when pushing. If this goes wrong we could lose her."

Duo sprang into action and held Angel's hand gently. "Okay Angel, ya gotta push a lot" he whispered.

"I know baka" Angel smiled slightly before a scream tore from her mouth.

"Push!" the woman ordered.

Angel pushed while screaming, Duo gently held her hand ignoring the blood dripping from her claws digging into his flesh. The woman coached the two vampires and soon a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a girl" the woman smiled.

"Angel" Duo grinned, "It's a girl. A girl!" he exclaimed before another scream escaped from Angel's lips. "ANGEL?"

"Something's wrong," Angel gasped as a pain flared thought her body.

"What's happening?" Duo demanded.

"There's another child" the woman gasped.

"Twins!" Duo exclaimed.

Authors note: sorry this is taking so long to write. I'm taking a Japanese class and haven't had much time. Hopefully the next will come out faster.

Oh and yes Angel saying 'Children' was on purpose instead of saying 'child'.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Recap: _

"_Angel" Duo grinned, "It's a girl. A girl!" he exclaimed before another scream escaped from Angel's lips. "ANGEL?"_

"_Something's wrong," Angel gasped as a pain flared thought her body._

"_What's happening?" Duo demanded._

"_There's another child" the woman gasped._

"_Twins!" Duo exclaimed._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"You are going to need to push once more Angel!" ordered the woman pushing Duo away.

"Angel?" Duo asked wide eyes.

Angel screamed as she once again pushed. Her screams heard well throughout the castle.

After a while a child's cries were heard. "A boy." The woman smiled. Angel gave a faint smile before lying back on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Twins! There are 2!" Duo was dumbfounded. There was only a handful of queens who have given birth to twins, and most of the time, at least one of the children were dead. 'A boy and a girl. Two.' Duo though. He couldn't think about what to do with one child, let alone two.

"Duo" Angel whispered.

"Yeah?" Duo asked leaning over Angel.

"Protect them." She whispered. "Until I am strong enough for them." She sighed, "Save them."

"Of course Angel." Duo vowed. He didn't know what to do. Two. A boy and a girl. The girl was dead if Relena got a hold of her. The boy was to be taken if Relena got a hold of him.

"What are we to do Duo?" the woman asked as she carefully cleaned both of the children in a basin and wrapped them in warm blankets. Both children had fair skin like their mother but their eyes were both closed. The boy had soft blond hair and the girl had black hair like her mothers.

"She can't get the girl. Relena will kill her." Duo sighed.

"And she'll raise the boy as her own, with her own thoughts. Almost as bad." The woman sighed.

"No" Angel whispered. Both other occupants of the room looked at the former queen to be. "Relena will not have full control of my son."

"Of course she will. That's what Relena plans." Duo didn't know what Angel was talking about.

"Heero" she whispered.

"Heero? But he hates…he's hurt. He doesn't know that they are…" Duo started.

"There is a fine line between love and hate Duo. Besides, you know him. Would he be so cruel as to hurt an innocent child?" Angel smiled slightly as tears fell from her cheeks, "He will raise the child as own not because it is his but because he, like you and I, grew up without parents. Without that loving protection parents give."

"But…" Duo began to protest.

"Trust me Duo. Trust yourself. You know him longer than me." Angel said as she sat up. "Can you give me my children?"

Duo and the woman carefully placed both children in Angel's arms.

Angel slowly rocked both of her children as she sang, "_Baby mine don't you cry  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine_

_Little one when you play  
Pay no heed what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you  
They would be loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine"_

Duo and the other woman watched silently as Angel sang. There he was, sick, dying, pale, weak, but she had so much glow and warmth surrounding her no one would think anything was wrong.

"If we hand over the boy, what about the girl?" the older woman asked.

"We hid her." Duo smirked before grabbing a piece of paper and began scribbling quickly on it. "But we need to hurry."

"Hided her? Hide her where?" the woman asked confused.

"Down south of the kingdom, before you enter the land of the demons, there is a small part where the thieves own. Go there." Duo instructed. "Follow the road until…"

"Thieves? You want me to take a child to Thieves?"

"Of course. I know the leader and if there hasn't been a change in about 5 hundred years, he'll be sure to remember me." Duo nodded as he continued to write.

"You, not me. How would he know the truth?"

"By this letter. Give it to him and tell him that I would owe him big if he did this." Duo rolled up the paper. "Listen closely. Follow the rode south until you see a mountain that looks like a dragon's claw. Turn west. Follow until you see a stream that runs backwards. Go to the source of the stream. There you will find them." Duo placed the paper into the woman's hands. Turning, he walked over to Angel, "We need to…" Duo began but Angel interrupted him.

"Your name is Nozomi. It means Hope in your father's language. You are named this because you are the only hope in this land for survival. It is to remind you of your past and a glimpse of your future and the future of your people one day." She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on her baby girl's forehead. "Take her and care for her until I am." She held out Nozomi to the woman.

"I swear" the woman bowed.

"Go before Relena comes." Duo ordered. "She's bound to come now that Angel has given birth and her screaming has stopped. "Go!" he yelled as he saw her hesitate.

With another quick bow, the woman turned and left out the back door way.

"You…." Angel stopped and breathed deep as she closed her eyes.

"Angel?" Duo asked concerned.

"Your name is Solomon. Solo in other words. Although Solo means alone, Solomon means Peaceful. That is what I hope and need from you. In this chaos of blood, war, and lies, I need and hope you to remain true to yourself."

"Angel" Duo whispered.

"Yes Duo, he is named after your friend, Solo. It's fitting, I think." She smiled as she kissed Solo's forehead. Angel began rocking the sleeping babe as she began to sing once more as tears fell from her face,

"_Baby mine don't you cry  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine_

_Little one when you play  
Pay no heed what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine…" _Angel's voice choked as tears fell from her face.

"Oh Angel" Duo whispered. He couldn't imagine what Angel was feeling. Her knowing that she wouldn't be the one raising her son. Her child.

Just then the doors opened and in walked 6 guards followed by Relena. "Hold him!" Relena ordered.

Duo struggled as he watch Relena walk over to Angel, and pull the child away.

"No!" screamed Angel as she lashed out and bit Relena's hand.

"You bitch!" Relena growled as she slapped Angel's face. Turning she began to walk out of the room with the now crying child. Turning before exiting she smirked, "Put her in the box before execution." She ordered before leaving the room. As two guards walked to her, Angel began to scream. "No! Heero!" Then suddenly, all was silent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silence. That what was all around. This room was called the box. Not even large enough for me to lie on the ground. No windows, just steel walls surrounded me. Cold cement covered the floor. The once door was completely sealed so tight that not even a sliver of light could be seen. The room is so dark that I cannot even see my hand in front of my face. Most prisoners scream for release but I know that is useless. No voices could be heard. Just as they couldn't hear me even if they wanted to.

I feel depress and torn. I want to just give up and die. I know if I try I could, I am that sick at the moment. I haven't eaten or drank anything since giving birth. How long ago I have no idea. Time means nothing when you are staring at nothing. Not that I have wanted to eat if I could. My love, my life is gone and he hates me. That is the worst pain I could bare. If I was alone, I would have surly died but I am not. Not anymore. My son Solo and daughter Nozomi. They are my hope for the future. For what I couldn't do, I have to make sure they can. I know that if Relena rules, the kingdom will die. Not physically but spiritually. The vampire kingdom will become what the humans fear the most. Killers, ruthless and heartless.

This room is suffocating me. Slowly I am being driven insane. That is what this room does. To not feel the wind, or sun's rays. To not see the stars, moon, or sun. To not be able to run with the grass against my feet and the wind in my hair. That is the worst touchier anyone can give to a vampire. Where humans got the idea that vampires sleep in coffins and hated the sun is beyond me. Sometimes I just don't understand them at all.

Shaking my head, I remember why I am fighting. My children. The future. My friends and family. Relena has taken all physically she could to break my spirits. She wants me to beg for release. She wants me to beg Heero for forgiveness. She wants me to prove her superiority by giving up. She holds everything and yet I know that I still cannot. That is the one thing she cannot have. My surrender. Feeling a burning I haven't felt inside I made a vow. Until the right and proper places are returned, I can not- no WILL NOT give up. My will. My choice. That is the one thing she cannot have, will not have. 'I VOW THAT RIGHT WILL BE RESTORED NO MATTER IF IT TAKES CENTUARIES.' I swore silently.

The doors opened and in walked 2 guards. Blocking my eye's from the harsh glare of the outside, the two men grab my arms and dragged me out of the room without a word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two guards pulled Angel out into the center of the court room and bound her chains to a poll in the center of the room. Dirty from head to toe and in a rag dress, Angel looked at her soundings with a solemn face and her head held high. In front of her were Relena, Heero, and her son in Heero's arms. To the right were 8 guards with her family and friends bound at the wrist and ankles. Behind was a crowed of angry and unset civilians.

"Your highness, King Heero, loyal followers of the kingdom, I, Queen Relena mate of King Heero, is here to execute the traitor to the crown, Angel." Relena began "She has not only betrayed the kingdom but her own mate who she claims to love. The sentence for treason against her kingdom is banishment but the treason for her mate is death. Therefore let death be her ultimate sentence."

There were yells and cries of protest from the crowds but Relena pressed on, "Her sentence will be death by whipping." There was a gasp as everyone absorbed Relena's words. "Now" she ordered.

"How could you let Relena hurt Angel?" Duo shouted. "You claimed to love her. She was your mate and yet you believe that hoar instead of your heart. Fear has consumed your heart Yuy and you let others suffer because of it!" Duo spat. "I though I knew you but I guess you always loved power more than friendship."

"Don't talk about friendship to me traitor!" Heero's voice boomed. "You know nothing. I know you harbor feelings for Angel. I…I trusted you. You knew my past and yet I still trusted you." Heero turned and began to walk out as Duo shouted.

"So that's it. You just give up on your mate? Your love? On Angel?"

"She is no mate, love, or anything else of mine." He spat before leaving and slamming the doors behind.

Angel refused to lower her head as the executioner walked up to her and tore the top of her dress, exposing her to the world. Angel's eye's bore into Relena as the executioner moved Angel's hair to fall over one of Angel's shoulders. The first whip snapped across Angel's back. Although Angel's body jerked, she refused to make a sound or look away from Relena. Again and again the whip struck Angel's back but Angel refused to make a sound.

Stepping back as she tried to escape Angel's cold, judging, condemning, ice blue eyes Relena ordered, "Harder!"

The whipping increased but Angel still refused to make any sound even as tears fell from her eyes and her blood pooled around her feet. After a while Angel was no longer able to stand and fell to her knees but still no sound exit her lips. The executioner stopped and looked at Relena.

"You" she pointed to two of the guards beside Angel's friends and family, "Pick her up so the execution and continue."

The two guards grabbed Angel by her arms and pulled her up. As the executioner raised his whip once more, the main doors busted open and an arrow entered the man's heart through the back. Screams filled the room as the crowed ran for their lives. There in the mist of the madness was a small army. They attacked charging in on horseback for the most part. A woman on a white horse came up to Duo and the other. Quickly cutting off the ropes that bound them, she handed Duo a sword.

"You were almost late" Duo smirked as he ran to Angel, followed by the woman on horseback.

"Didn't plan on fighting outside. Took more time than planned." The woman answered.

"Here, take her. Ride back to the safe." Duo quickly said releasing Angel from her chains and placing the unconscious girl across the woman's lap.

"But…" the woman began to protest.

"Kay, You are the fasted on horseback not to mention one hell of a fighter. I couldn't picture placing her in anyone else's care until I get there. Please Kay. For me." He begged.

Huffing she sighed, "Fine." She kicked her heels into her horse and sped off, dodging the flying arrows aimed at the princess in her arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Slowly, Angel awoke on a cot inside what appeared to be a tent. Wrapping a blanket around her, she got out of bed and walked to the entrance. The door suddenly opened as Duo walked in. Jumping, Angel whispered, "Duo"

"Angel what are you doing up?" he scolded, "You need to rest."

"Where are we?" she asked quietly. "Where's Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, Zech, and Wu Fei? What happened? What about Heero? And my children?"

"Would you like to see your daughter, Angel?" a voice asked behind Duo.

Stepping forward, it was the woman who took Angel's daughter to the rebels. Holding out the child she smiled, "As I promised."

"Thank you." Angel smiled as she took the child and cradled the girl in her arms.

"Now rest" Duo ordered as he helped Angel lay back into bed holding her child beside her.

As a few tears fell from Angel's face, Angel sang once again,

"_Baby mine don't you cry  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine_

_Little one when you play  
Pay no heed what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you  
They would be loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine"_

Duo and the woman turned and let Angel have a moment alone with her daughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside….

"The wounded are cared for and all that's left is to change the bandages on Angel's back" Kay said walking up to Duo and the woman.

"In a while. Let her breath for a moment." Duo said softly. Turning he looked at the woman, "Thank you so much. I don't know if we couldn't do it without you." He sighed.

"It's my pleasure to serve the rightful queen." The woman smiled.

"What is your name by the way?" Duo asked.

"I am call many things but you may call my Melee." She smiled gazing into the bonfire. Around were the groups of thieves that helped escape and Wu Fei, Zech, Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde. The entire group resting in together. "Now is the time to rest Duo for the fight is far from over."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors note: Well here's another chapter. I had already written this but then I accidentally got rid of it. Don't ask me how. Let's just say I'm special that way. Oh and do you know where this song came from?...anyone? Dumbo! That's right! It's such a sweet song!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

"…And that is what happened." Finished the man with violet eyes, sighing he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it. I have to go."

"Wait! What happened?" demanded Andrew following after the man out the back door.

"Ya really wanna know?" the man grinned as he walked into an alley beside the café.

"Of course."

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? That's not the end. What about Solo? And Heero? Does Angel ever get the crown? What about Hope? And the others! What about them? And WHO are you?"

"I am Duo, Duo Maxwell. Protector of her highness and little highness" Duo laughed, "And what is to happen…well that is up to you." Duo kept grinning as he reached behind a reveled a small book.

"What is that?" Andrew asked confused. "Duo? The Duo from the story?"

"Yes I am he" Duo laughed once again. And this…this is the story but the ending…" Duo opened the book and although the first pages had words, it cut off where Duo left off in the story.

"It's not finished…" Andrew suddenly realized, "You mean the story isn't over? It's still going on?"

"Only you can make a happy ending." Duo handed the book to Andrew, "No one else. No it's not over but time has past from when the story began. 1,000 years to be exact. Hope and Solo are grown but the war is paused."

"Why?"

"Neither Relena's army or Angel's army can gain any land. Only you can shift the balance. You are the chosen one. You are Hope's rightful mate." Duo grinned. "Are you ready to take an adventure to blow your mind? Everything you could imagine in a story, turning into reality."

"I don't know…" Andrew looked back down the exit of the alley. "It all sounds so…"

"Unbelievable? Yeah but I have been waiting forever to find you."

"But what about releasing the spell thing. What Angel did to Heero when she sang?"

"I sort of cheated and gave you the book instead. It broke all spells but you still need to search to find when your heart and Hope's connect."

"So I'm really…"

"Hope's mate. Hope the daughter of Angel." Duo nodded. A rush of wind passed them. "Now is the time Andrew. You have no ties. No one left behind. You were meant for Hope. You were made to be king. You have always known that this world was not for you. Decided. Time is very precious. I have wasted enough talking. Are you in or out?"

Adrenalin pulsed through Andrew. This was crazy! What was he thinking? He would say 'no' and then go home to sleep. It was well past midnight. "Sure" Andrew replied. 'Wait!' Screamed his brain. 'Shut up' shouted his heart.

"Great. We leave at once." Duo laughed as he grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him to a dark corner, "Melif conver icioue no watichi ittkels gembaten" Duo muttered. A green light swirled around Andrew and Duo and soon nothing was in the alley where once stood the vampire and reporter and history when once was stopped suddenly excelled to an unknown future than anyone could ever expect.

Well here's the end of this first story. I think I'm going to write several stories about this. At least 4. Probably more. Who knows? Any Ideas are gladly welcomed. I know the FAKE characters are going to be in but I don't know who else.


End file.
